A World With No More Night
by Christinesoperaghost
Summary: This is a continuation of Home Is Where The Hurt Is. It's Erik's acceptance into the real world. I'm horrible at summaries. Please read and review. Constructive crit. fine.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom, blah blah blah. HOWEVER, I do own Corrine and Alec. Please don't kidnap them without permission. ;)

A World With No More Night

Chapter 1

Stepping From the Shadows Into The Sunlight

For the life of me, I don't know why I let Corrine talk me into this. I really shouldn't be blaming her. After all, she did bring me out of my old, dark, lonely life and into a world that I'd mostly forgotten. I know why I let her... I love her, and I'd do anything she asked.

I'll never forget the day we moved everything up from the only home I really knew. She had come down to visit, as she did everyday. However, that day I could tell that she was up to something...

"Erik, I have a marvelous idea."

He could tell by her voice that she was partly excited, but yet nervous. He couldn't help but to feel a little nervous himself.

"What is this idea," Erik asked as he pulled her down onto his lap.

Corrine blushed. Erik always found her blushes charming, but he'd never tell her. Instead he plotted on how to get the next blush from her.

"Erik, we're not married yet. Respectable young ladies must refuse such advances," Corrine laughed as she tried to pull herself up from his lap.

After letting her struggle for a while, he let go of his grasp on her.

"Here's my idea," she said as she sat next to him.

Her cheeks were rosy from the struggle, and she was gasping for air.

"I know for a fact that the Opera house is empty. I sent everyone on a month long, well deserved vacation. The only ones that are still here is Mme. Giry, and of course Alec and I. We won't be a problem of course."

"What does this have to do with me?" Erik asked as he raised the eyebrow of his uncovered cheek.

"Well, since everyone's gone, I thought.." Corrine looked down at her hands.

"I thought we could move your things to my parent's old suite. I figured you could get used to walking down the hallways and such without worrying about running into anyone. You'll have a whole month to adjust to your new life before facing anyone."

Erik was startled. He'd never imagine his sweet Corrine would plot anything this horrible.

"Corrine, I can't."

"Yes, you can Erik. As the new owner you must make yourself available. I will be there every min., so will Alec and Madame Giry. You're not alone in this. You'll NEVER be alone again," Corrine leaned over and took Erik's hand.

"That is a promise."

He knew she was right, and how could he refuse her?

"You promise that no one's here?"

Corrine couldn't help but to smile. The simple question made him sound more like a frightened little boy instead of the dreaded Phantom that everyone ran from.

"Yes, Erik. I told everyone that if they weren't out of here by noon, I'd dock 3 weeks of their pay. I never seen so many people rush around so fast in my life," Corrine laughed.

"Corrine, that wasn't very nice."

Corrine laughed even harder.

"That sounds so funny coming from you." Truth is, I'd never be able to dock anyone's pay like that, but threatening does work."

"What about Giry? Are you docking her pay for staying?" Erik laughed

"Of course not. I figured we could use her help. We will need someone to keep an eye on a certain six year old boy. It would make it difficult with him underfoot. We will use her assistance. I explained the idea, and she was more than willing to keep an eye on Alec for us."

"Corrine, I'm still not sure about this, but I do trust you."

Corrine smiled at him.

"Good then, we'll start in the morning. In the meantime why don't you make a list of what you want moved and what you want to leave here."

Erik's head jerked up.

"Leave things here? What do you mean?"

"Don't misunderstand. I thought you might want to leave some things here. I'm sure you'll want a quiet place to go from time to time. Erik, I don't expect you to never come back here. You can come here anytime you want. It can be your 'thinking place.'

Erik felt rather relieved. She wasn't forcing him to turn his back on this place forever. On the contrary she was broadening his horizons. She really and truly understood him, and he loved her even more for it. Yes, knowing he could come here anytime made him feel ready to face this new chapter in his life.

After Corrine left, he took inventory of his things and made two lists; What he wanted to take and what he wanted to leave.

Bright and early the next morning, Corrine jumped out of bed and hurriedly dressed. She put on one of her older dresses that was terribly faded from being washed so much. This dress was so ragged that she only wore it to do heavy cleaning, or had a dirty task facing her. She tied her long, dark hair back with a ribbon, and hurried out to wake Alec.

Alec was already awake and dressed when Corrine arrived.

"Cori, what are we doing today?"

"Well, I'm going to help Erik, and you are going to be a good boy and let Madame Giry watch you."

"But Cori, what if she laughs at me?" Alec whined.

"I promise she won't laugh at you."

"How do you know?"

"Alec, did you know that Madame Giry is the one that found Erik?" Corrine asked as she knelt down to tie his shoe.

"REALLY?" Alec asked in amazement.

"Yes, really. She found him when he was a boy, and brought him here."

"She didn't laugh at him?"

"No, Alec. She didn't laugh at him."

Alec popped his thumb in his mouth and was deep in thought. Corrine was patient enough to wait him out. She figured when he was ready to talk, he would. After a few minutes he spoke.

"If Madame Giry was nice to Erik, MAYBE she'll be nice to me. Right Cori?"

"Yes, Alec," Corrine nodded.

"All right, I'll go," he said as he jumped down from the chair.

When they got to Mme. Giry's door, Alec stopped and grabbed his sister's hand.

"I'm scared Cori."

At that moment the door flew open and Mme Giry stood in front of them. Alec, still holding Corrine's hand, tried to hide behind Corrine. Mme. Giry seeing the boy's shyness, knelt down in front of him.

"Hello Alec. Your sister never told me how adorable you are," She said smiling at the boy.

Alec shyly peeked at her.

"Did you really find Erik when he was a boy?" Alec asked

"Yes, I did. I could tell you the story if you'd like," She said as she held her hand out to the boy.

Alec was still unsure about this woman. A part of him wanted to hear about his hero, but another part wanted to hide from her."

"I just took some cookies out of the oven. If you want you can eat a few as I tell you the story," she continued.

Alec looked up at Corrine.

"Go on Alec. I have a lot of work to do."

Alec hesitantly took Mme. Giry's hand, and slowly returned the woman's smile.

Corrine made sure Alec was safely inside before heading down to Erik.

Erik... That one name always made her heart skip a beat. At first she thought it was just a silly childish thing, until she realized that it was a normal and acceptable reaction.

She made her way to the lake where her boat sat waiting for her.

After he discovered how difficult his boat was for Corrine to maneuver, Erik had made a simple, plainer, and a light weight boat that even Alec could row.

After rowing the boat to the lair, she found Erik with his back to her. He turned when he heard the boat come to a stop. His appearance almost made her laugh out loud. His clothes had seen better days. His shirt and pants both had holes and rips. His face had dirt smudges, and his hair was disheveled. If she hadn't known better, she would've thought some beggar had found his way down here. This was the first time she'd ever seen him in such disarray.

"My lady, pardon my appearance."

She couldn't help it. That simple statement was the last straw. She couldn't stop the laughter.

"I wouldn't laugh mademoiselle. You hardly look any better," he said as he walked up and kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

From Rejection to Love

"Did you make a list" Corrine asked as she pulled away from his kiss.

Erik nodded and handed her the list of things to take.

"Erik, the only things on here are music and clothes. What about furniture? She asked.

He could see the confusion in her eyes.

"I plan on leaving it all behind. I will come down here when the desire to compose music hits me. As for the rest... I plan on buying all new things. Better things. No wife of mine will be using used furniture and sleeping in a used bed. No, Corrine, I'm going to buy us a much better bed," Erik winked at her.

He only said that last part to see her blush, and he wasn't disappointed.

"We should get started," Corrine said as she tried to change the subject.

"Well, there it is," He pointed to three crates sitting in the corner.

"You're already packed?" She asked in amazement.

"Yes, are you upset?"

"No, of course not. It's just that I figured this would take all day. Maybe even finish tomorrow, but by the looks of it, we'll have you completely moved in no more than 3 hours."

Corrine walked over to pick up a crate.

"Corrine, that crate is quite heavy, I'll get it. Why don't you carry the one on the left. It's only clothes and should be lighter."

Erik walked over, and bent down to pick up the heavier crate. That' when they heard it... A ripping sound.

"What was that?" Corrine laughed.

Erik's face turned beet red.

"I do believe the seat of my pants ripped."

Corrine laughed even harder.

"I better change. I'm sur there's another pair of pants in the crate you're holding."

Erik took the crate from her, and started digging. Once he found what he was looking for, he stood up and walked sideways a few steps toward the next room.

"Don't bother Erik. I won't look," She said giggling.

"It wouldn't bother me if you did."

His statement caught her off guard, and before she could answer, he half ran and half galloped sideways into the next room.

"There you have it folks... The fearful Phantom of the Opera in all his glory," Corrine laughed.

With both boats loaded, it only took one trip across the lake. It was easier to get the crates to the other side than it was to get them to the suite. Even then the whole moving process was accomplished in an hour and a half.

After everything was unpacked and put away, Corrine excused herself for a well deserved bath.

Corrine returned a hour later, and knocked on Erik's door. He opened the door and greeted her with a smile. Corrine was speechless. Erik must've had the same idea. His hair was wet, and he hadn't had time to put on his shirt. It was the first time she'd ever seen him shirtless, and he truly was handsome. Erik turned around to get a shirt, and Corrine's breath caught in her throat. The scars that crisscrossed his back brought tears to her eyes. As he knelt down to find a shirt, she walked over and very lightly traced the scars with her finger. A tear slid down and landed on the largest scar. Erik turned his head and saw his beautiful Corrine crying. It wasn't fear that caused her to cry. The compassion he saw in her eyes touched him deeply. He had been so careful to not let her see his scars. He knew that sooner or later he would have to show her his face, and he dreaded that moment. Before he could say a word, She knelt down in front of him.

"Do you mind?" She whispered as tears continued to fall.

He knew she was referring to his mask, and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't terrified.

"Do I let her see me now, and give her the chance to call off the wedding, or do I wait until after we're married?" He thought to himself.

"If she leaves, then so be it."

He gave her a slight nod, and closed his eyes.

"Please don't scream, please don't scream," he repeated over and over in his mind.

He felt the tips of her fingers gently wedge between the mask and his skin. He squeezed his eyes tighter when he felt the cool air on his scarred face. Then he felt it. Corrine started kissing his face. The kisses were so gentle that it felt almost like a feather caressing him. Corrine then kissed his lips. She could taste the saltiness of tears. However, whether they were hers or his, she didn't know, nor did she care. She pulled back and reached up to wipe his tears away.

"Erik, you really are beautiful."

Erik started crying again.

"How can you say that? Look at me."

Corrine smiled and kissed his tears away.

"You are my future husband, and in my eyes you are the most handsome man in the world. No man can ever be more handsome than you."

He reached over and pulled her into his embrace.

"I am not worthy to deserve an angel like you."

"You're right Erik. You deserve more," Corrine said through her tears.

"Erik, I don't need to know your past. You never have to speak of it if you don't wish, but I'll always be here to listen if you ever do want to tell me."

Erik couldn't help but to notice the sincerity in her voice. He stood up, took Corrine's hand, and helped her up. He led her over to a sofa and after she was seated he started...

"It was years ago..."

Corrine was washing her tear streaked face when Erik came up behind her.

"What shall we do with the rest of the day?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her. She leaned back into his embrace.

"I haven't thought about it. I guess I should check on Alec and see how he's doing."

"I'll come with you."

Corrine turned around and hugged him.

"I love you Erik. I love you more now than I ever did before."

"I love you too Cori."

It was the first time he'd ever called her Cori. That was a name that only Alec was allowed to call her. Her father tried to call her that only once. She had yelled and screamed at him and told him to never call her that again. It was a special name ONLY for Alec. The way Erik had said it was different than the way Alec said it. It was as if Erik put all his love for her into that simple name. She decided that yes, she'd allow the two loves in her life to call her Cori.

Erik walked over and picked up his mask.

"Erik, please don't hide from me. Please don't wear your mask," She asked gently.

Erik looked at the mask in his hand, and then over to Corrine. He opened the top drawer of the well used dresser, and placed the mask inside. He walked to the opened door where Corrine stood smiling. She could tell he was nervous, so she took his hand and gently squeezed it as they walked to Mme. Giry's room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

From Prison To Picnics

Mme Giry put her book down when she heard the knock on her door. Her mouth dropped open in surprise at the sight of Erik unmasked. She quickly composed herself, and ushered them into the room. Alec was sitting on the floor playing with his rabbit when they walked in. When he saw Erik without his mask, Alec's smile was so bright he could easily outshine the sun. He ran over to Erik, and Erik picked him up.

"So, what shall we do today?" Erik asked the boy.

"I know, let's go on a picnic," Alec answered back.

"A picnic? Where?"

Alec stuck his thumb in his mouth to think it over. A few minutes later he popped it out and said;

"I know. On the stage. We can take a walk, and then have a picnic on the stage."

"Alec, that sounds like a wonderful idea," Erik said as he gently pinched the boy's nose, which made Alec laugh.

Mme. Giry stood back and watched Erik.

"Yes, Erik is going to make a wonderful father and husband. He really deserves Corrine and Alec," she thought smiling at them.

As they were getting ready to leave, Alec struggled out of Erik's arms, and ran over to Mme Giry.

"Thank you for the story and cookies Ann," Alec said as he hugged her.

Then he ran back over to Erik with his arms held up. Erik picked him up, and swung him up to his shoulders. When they were out of earshot, Erik couldn't help but to ask;

"Alec, why did you call Mme. Giry Ann?"

"Well, she told me her name, but it's too hard for me to say with my cleft lip, so I asked if I could call her Ann. She said it would be all right."

"As long as you have her permission, I guess it's alright. Now, if we're going to have a picnic then I better go pack a lunch for us. Why don't the two of you take that walk, and I'll meet you on the stage in a half an hour."

"Are you sure Corrine?" Erik asked as he put Alec down on the floor.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now go have fun."

After Corrine left, Erik turned to Alec.

"I have a great idea. Let's surprise Corrine."

Alec's eyes lit up.

"Okay Erik. That sounds like fun," he said excitedly.

They walked to the storage room, and Erik started looking around.

"What are we doing in here?"

"We're looking for flowers or anything we can use to turn the stage into a meadow," Erik said as he continued to look through boxes.

"I'll be right back Erik. I just remembered something."

Alec ran off and left Erik still searching through the props. Five minutes later Alec came running in.

"Erik, Erik. I found something, but it's too big for me to carry," Alec panted.

"Alright Alec, I'm finished here, but we must hurry. We have to be finished before Corrine arrives."

Alec grabbed Erik's hand and dragged him to the sewing room.

"I thought we could use it for grass," Alec said pointing over to the corner.

"Alec, you are a brilliant young man. I never would've thought of this," Erik stated as he saw the six foot roll of green fabric.

"I'll carry the fabric, you can carry the box. We must hurry."

They hurried to the stage being very careful to not let Corrine catch them. Erik put the fabric down.

"Alec, why don't you roll out the fabric while I look at the backdrops."

Alec managed to unroll the HUGE roll of fabric. There was enough to cover the front half of the stage. Erik found a backdrop with green hills and flowers painted on tit. He positioned it where the fabric ended. You couldn't even see the back half of the stage.

"Hello? Erik? Alec?"

"Hurry Erik, it's Cori. We're not finished yet," Alec panicked.

"You finish with the flowers, and I'll keep Corrine out. When you're finished come out and get us," Erik said as he ran toward Corrine's voice.

"There you are. Are we ready for the picnic? Where's Alec?"

"We have a surprise for you, but it's not finished yet."

Erik took her arm and led her away from the auditorium.

Five minutes later Alec ran out grinning from ear to ear.

"All finished."

"Could one of you please tell me what's going on?"

"What do you think Alec? Which entrance should we use?"

Alec thought for a moment before answering.

"Make her go through the normal doors. You know, the ones everyone walks through to sit down."

"Yes, you're right Alec. Only from the back of the auditorium can you get the full effect."

They walked around to the front and let Corrine walk in first.

"Oh, it's beautiful," she gasped when she saw the stage.

"I did the flowers Cori," Alec piped up.

"And Erik did the background, and I rolled out the fabric."

"You did a great job on the flowers," Erik stated.

The flowers were everywhere. Including in several seats in the front row and in the orchestra pit.

"I don't know about you two, but I'm starving. Shall we have our picnic now?" Corrine asked.

Alec grabbed her and Erik's hand and led them to the stage.

"I'll take that as a yes," Erik chuckled.

They sat down and Corrine passed out the food. When Alec reached for his glass of milk he spilt it.

"Oh no Alec. The fabric is ruined," Corrine sighed.

Alec's eyes welled up with tears.

"I'm sorry Cori. I didn't mean to."

"I know Alec, but you need to be more careful," she told him.

"Now Corrine. Everyone is entitled to accidents once in a while. Oops," Erik said as he purposely spilt his tea on the fabric.

"See Alec? Even I have accidents."

Alec laughed through his tears.

"But Erik, what about the fabric? What will the seamstresses say when they see these stains?" Corrine asked worriedly.

"Corrine, Corrine, Corrine. Don't you know I can buy more fabric? After all, I am the owner."

"So you are. Just don't let it go to your head," Corrine laughed.

After they ate Alec jumped up.

"I have an idea. Let's play hide and seek. I'll hide and you two try to find me."

Erik looked at Corrine.

"Want to play?" He asked her

"Why not. Ok Alec. Go hide."

Before he went to hide, Alec whispered something in Erik's ear, which made Erik laugh.

"What are you laughing about?"

Erik laid down looking up at the rafters.

"Well? Aren't you going to tell me?"

Erik propped himself up on his elbow.

"Alec told me where he was going to hide, and not to look for him," he said laughing.

"Not to look for him? Why? Isn't that the point of the game?"

"Perhaps he wants to give us some time alone. He really is a smart boy you know."

"Erik, not to change the subject, but what was it that made you want to become friends with Alec?"

Erik laid back down before he started talking.

"You know how I told you about my past, and how my mother hated me?"

When Corrine nodded, he continued.

"I was so lonely as a child. My mother devoted all her time and attention on my younger brother."

"You had a younger brother?"

"Not had, HAVE. My mother hated me so much that she forced him to hate me as well. To this day, he still hates me. He was the perfect son. Perfect looks, perfect clothes, perfect manners, you know what I mean. Well, my mother became really sick. She knew her time was short, and she couldn't stand the thought of me, the oldest, inheriting everything. She sold me to the gypsies, so that my brother would be the sole heir of the estate. I was only 12 when she sold me. She even lied to everyone and told them I was dead."

"Erik, I hate to ask, but what of your father?"

"He died shortly after my brother was born."

"How horrible. Have you tried to contact your brother?"

Erik laughed at the question.

"Never. I've seen him several times, but the last time was the worst. I even tried to kill him."

"What happened?"

"He had everything. My mother's love, our parent's money and estate, good looks, and then he took my first love."

"Christine," Corrine answered, shocked as the realization hit her.

"Yes, Corrine. Raoul de Chagny is my brother."

"Did Christine know?"

"I never told her. I had no proof. My mother sold me, and the only thing I was allowed to take was my music box and my first name. Besides, Christine was already torn between us, why make it harder on her?"

"That must've been painful for you."

"It was. After Christine left, I promised myself that I would NEVER get attached to anyone again."

"So, why did you decide to become friends with Alec?"

"Awe yes. The questions have come full circle, and we are back at the original question. After your family moved in, I saw how your mother treated Alec. It brought back so many painful memories, that I knew I HAD to protect him. That was before I realized that he had a sister that protected him as well. He reminds me so much of myself at that age. I couldn't help but to love him. I guess I wanted to make sure he received the love I never had."

Corrine smiled.

"Well, I know three things your brother, Raoul, will NEVER have."

"What's that?" Erik asked as he sat up to face her.

"This opera house, Alec's devotion, and my love," she said as she leaned over and kissed him.

"That reminds me. Alec is waiting for us to find him," Erik said as he hesitantly pulled away from her kiss.

Erik stood up, and helped Corrine to her feet.

"Where did he tell you he'd be hiding?"

Erik pointed to box 5. He took her hand and they found the boy asleep on the floor of the box. When Erik picked him up, he stirred and opened his eyes.

"Erik, you found me. It's your turn to hide," He said before he fell back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

From Phantom To Phriend?

The month passed to quickly for Erik and Corrine. Soon the day Erik dreaded arrived. Everyone was to return today, and he was the one that was supposed to welcome them back. He'd worked for a week on his "welcome" speech, but everything he wrote seemed wrong. The thought of everyone being back and the speech made his stomach turn, but he knew there was no way out. He was after all the new owner.

Corrine woke up and tiptoed down the hall and into Erik's room. She hesitated a second before she quietly walked over to his sleeping form.

"Erik? Wake up," she whispered softly.

Erik's eyes flew open, and he sat straight up in bed.

"Corrine? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. There's just something I want to show you."

"Corrine, can't this wait until morning? It's still dark outside," Erik mumbled as he fell back on the bed, and pulled the blanket over his head.

"Erik, it IS morning. 4 AM to be exact. It can't wait."

Corrine pulled the blanket off his face, and kissed him.

"Please Erik?"

The desperation in her voice got to him.

"All right Corrine. I need to get dressed."

Corrine kissed him again before jumping up.

"Please hurry Erik. There's not a whole lot of time."

Erik got out of bed, grabbed his clothes, and headed to the next room. Corrine waited patiently for him to return. When he did, she said;

"You better take your cloak. It might be a bit chilly."

When he was ready, Corrine took his hand and led him away from his room and his warm bed.

"Corrine, where are we going?"

"Shh."

"What about Alec?" Erik whispered.

"He's asleep, and shouldn't be awake for another couple hours."

She led him up the stairs.

"Corrine, please tell me where we're going."

Corrine smiled and pointed up.

"The roof? Why?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

When they finally made it to the roof, the sky was just starting to lighten up a bit.

"Here Erik, sit down."

After they sat, Erik couldn't help but to notice Corrine shivering.

"I forgot how chilly the mornings can be," She said smiling.

Erik took off his cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Now you'll be cold. Here we can share," she said as she drew closer to Erik, and wrapped the cloak around both of them.

The cloak really wasn't big enough for both of them, but being close together their body heat was enough to keep them somewhat warm.

The sky lightened up even more. It was now a misty blue.

"I always loved that shade of blue. I always imagined that was what Heaven looked like," she sighed as she snuggled closer to Erik.

"Corrine? Why did you bring me out here?"

"I just figured that in a couple hours I will have no choice but to share you with everyone. I just wanted a few minutes alone with you to watch the sunrise. I don't know why I never thought of this before. When I was a child I loved watching the sunrise. I guess I wanted to share part of my childhood with you."

Erik saw her shiver again. He put his arm around her shoulders, and pulled her closer to him. He knew she was right about having to share him with everyone, and he made a promise to himself. No matter what happens, Corrine would always come first. Even if it meant giving up the opera house. They sat there in silence and complete amazement as the sky turned purple, pink, red, and yellow. Corrine rested her head against him and let out a sigh.

"Last time I saw a sunrise this beautiful was on my 16th birthday. The sky looked exactly like this. I took Alec, who had just turned 2 years old, to the window to watch it with me. It was then that I made a wish."

At the mention of her birthday, it dawned on him that he had no clue when her's was. He tucked it into his memory to find out later. Right now, he was just enjoying the moment...

"What was that wish?" Erik asked as he turned his head to look at her.

"I wished that Alec would never take things for granted. That he would always see the beauty in everything. In sunrises, flowers, stars, and people. Especially people. I didn't want him to grow up hating or having bitter feelings toward people. The bad thing is, he got older, and became like other children. They don't notice the beauty around them," Corrine sighed sadly.

The sun decided at that moment to make it's appearance. Corrine reached for Erik's hand, and gently kissed it.

"Are you nervous about today?"

"I'd be lying if I said no. I guess I'm more worried about someone turning me in. I could be arrested."

"No you won't Erik. The 'Phantom' died years ago. You are ERIK. That's all, nothing less nothing more. Besides if someone tried to arrest you, they'd have to kill me first."

Her words shocked him.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

"Ready to go back? We have a couple hours before people will start arriving," she said as she stood up.

"Truth is, I'd rather just sit here with you for the rest of our lives, but you're right we should get back."

Erik stood up, and pulled her into his arms.

"Thank you for sharing this with me."

"You're welcome, and I plan on sharing plenty more sunrises with you," she answered.

He took her hand and led her back to her room.

Later that day everyone was gathered in the auditorium. They were to meet the new owner, and their boss. Rumors had been flying since they returned, but there was no sighting of the owner.

Erik was pacing in his room with his mask in his hand. He had almost forgotten about it. He put it on, but after a few seconds he took it off and threw it across the room. He hated the mask. It was hot, muggy, and made his face sweat and itch. He had gone the whole month without wearing the mask, and now he wondered how he put up with it all those years. He had also noticed a small change in his appearance. His face wasn't nearly as red and puffy as it once was. It was almost as if the fresh air was healing his face... ALMOST. He was torn between wearing it, and not wearing it. Corrine gently knocked before she opened the door, only to see Erik pacing.

"Erik? Everyone's waiting for you."

"I can't Corrine. I can't face them."

"Yes you can. I'll be beside you every step."

"Me too," Alec said as he walked into the room.

"Come on Erik. It might be scary, but I'll hold your hand. That's what Cori does when I'm scared."

Alec walked over and took his hand. Then Corrine walked over, and hugged him before taking his other hand.

"If you get to scared, you can squeeze my hand. It helps," Alec stated as they started walking down the hallway.

A ballet girl, no more than 13 years old, had turned the corner and was walking straight towards them. Corrine automatically tightened her grip on Erik's hand to reassure him. When she got close enough to see his features, she stopped dead in her tracks. Her mouth dropped open and if her eyes went any wider, they'd pop out. Erik stood there not knowing what to do or say. Finally after a few minutes that felt more like an eternity to everyone, Alec let go of Erik's hand and walked up to the girl.

"My name's Alec. What's yours?"

The simple question broke the spell. Corrine and Erik were absolutely shocked that Alec was speaking to a stranger. He hated strangers, and always avoided them.

"I... I'm... I'm Sarah," the girl stammered.

Alec took the girl's hand, and led her over to Corrine and Erik.

"This is my sister, Corrine, and that's Erik. He's going to marry my sister. He's really nice and he's a lot of fun. Would you like to be our friend?"

With that simple explanation, they all seemed a little less tensed. Sarah gave a slight nod.

"Good, but we have to go to the stage, Erik has to talk to everyone," Alec continued.

"I better go then too. It was nice to meet you."

She couldn't bring herself to look at Erik.

After she was gone, Erik turned to Corrine.

"I can't do this Corrine," he said with tears in his eyes.

"Yes you can Erik. I believe in you. We are right beside you. Listen to me Erik. If Alec can conquer his fear of strangers to help you, then don't you think you could conquer yours?"

Erik looked down at Alec.

"Thank you Alec. That was a very brave thing you did, and I'll be as brave as you were."

They made it to the backstage without any more incidents. Everyone got deathly quiet when Erik, Corrine, and Alec walked out onto the stage. Corrine gave him a quick kiss on his cheek before taking Alec to the wings to watch. His words were shaky. He cleared his throat and tried again...

"Welcome back. I hope each of you had a pleasant time away. My name is Erik, and I am the new owner."

His words got clearer, stronger, and more confident as he continued.

"Since we have lost a month, we will have to work a little harder at rehearsals. I know you were rehearsing for "Foust", and we will be picking up where you left off. Rehearsals will start in exactly three hours. I suggest you use the remaining time wisely. Look over music and warm up. As for your pay. I will make sure each of you are paid for the month you were off, and since you'll be working harder than normal, I will pay you extra for that too."

Erik wasn't prepared for the cheers that rang through the auditorium, but the smile on Corrine's face, and her nod let him know that his words were well received.

A week later...

Erik was taking one last walk around to make sure everything was locked up and secure. He was walking around backstage when something made him stop.

"What was that noise? Was it someone crying?"

He walked through the curtains only to find a chorus girl sitting on the stage crying.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but is there someway I can help you?" He asked as he sat down beside her.

"I'm horrible. I don't know what I'm doing here. I can't sing. My mother counts on the money I make. She's sick, and my sisters are starving. The choir mistress said that if I don't get this song right, I'm fired. I don't know what to do," she sobbed.

Erik looked at the crying girl. Surely he could help her.

"Come, dry your tears, and let me hear you sing."

"I tell you monsieur, I'm terrible."

"Let me be the judge of that."

Erik led the girl to the piano, and started playing the song. After she sang, Erik just sat there.

"You don't have to tell me. There's no hope of me keeping my job, right?"

"That's not what I was thinking at all, and I don't appreciate you putting words in my mouth. What I was thinking was... With a few lessons I could help you. You'll have to work hard, and discipline yourself, but you can be helped."

"But I have no money to pay for lessons."

"Did I say anything about money? I will also have a word with the choir mistress. You have my word that she will not fire you. As for your mother, I will send her to the finest hospital in France."

"But I can't afford a hospital bill."

"I'll take care of it. Oh, and I will raise your income. There's no sense in letting your family go hungry. By the way, what's your name?"

"Theresa. Thank you Monsieur. Bless you," she said as she wiped away her tears.

"Be here an hour before rehearsals tomorrow morning. Now go to bed. You need your sleep."

She stood to walk away, but she walked over to Erik and hugged him.

"Thank you so much," she said before running to her dorm room, and falling into the most fitful sleep she'd had in weeks.

The night the opening of "Faust" arrived. Erik and Corrine were walking around backstage wishing everyone good luck. Theresa came running up to Erik and Corrine.

"Thank you for everything Monsieur. My mother is better, and my sisters don't cry about their bellies hurting anymore. I am in you debt. If there's anything I can do for you, don't hesitate in asking. I better go and get in place. It's about to start."

She turned and hurriedly found her place. Erik and Corrine stood there smiling after the girl.

They sat in their seats in box 5, and Erik's breath caught in his throat.

"Erik, what is it?" Corrine asked concerned.

"Him," Erik whispered.

Corrine followed his gaze to a man sitting in the box across from them. The man stared back at Erik in disbelief.

"Your brother," she said shocked.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

From Operas To Operations.

Erik tried to hide how much his brother's appearance bothered him. There was only one person he couldn't hide from... Corrine. She noticed how he just couldn't concentrate on the opera. He was on edge, and ready to run if the need arose. Corrine studied this man that was staring at Erik with disgust. She reached over, and took Erik's hand. She pulled his hand over to her lap, and covered it with both of her own. Erik took a couple ragged breaths, and looked over at her. It never seemed to amaze him how her touch, no matter how gentle, could calm him. Just her presence was enough to make him feel brave and more confident.

After the performance, Erik and Corrine were walking around congratulating and thanking everyone for their hard work and success. They were walking down a deserted corridor when someone stepped out of the shadows.

"Well, well, well. Who is this beauty?" Raoul asked as he took her hand, and kissed it.

Corrine instantly jerked her hand away. He turned toward Erik.

"So, I see you brainwashed another girl have you? I do have to admit, she is a lot prettier than Christine."

"Come with me my dear. We will leave this monster," he said as he turned back toward Corrine.

"Monsieur, I refuse to leave my fiancé."

Corrine looked at Erik and couldn't help to see the relief that she chose him in his eyes.

"FIANCÉ? You MUST be joking."

Raoul walked over to Erik.

"How did an ugly monster like you manage to get a beautiful girl to agree to marry you? Never mind, don't answer that. You almost had Christine as your wife now didn't you? Are you forcing this girl to marry you as well? Does she have a 'love' that you're stealing her from? Or are you brainwashing her as I said before? What lies are you telling this girl? Are you still the Angel of Music? Or did you change that identity also?"

Corrine could see the anger boiling up in Erik. She knew she had to do something, but what?

"Oh, are you getting angry PHANTOM? If you are, please let me make it worth your while. Let's see how you feel watching me force the woman you love to kiss me. After all that's EXACTLY what you did to Christine and I."

At that Raoul grabbed Corrine and kissed her. Before Erik could do anything, Corrine struggled out of his grip, and slapped him. The slap echoed down the hall.

"HOW DARE YOU!" She screamed at him.

"How dare you try to kiss me, and insult my fiancé."

She punched him in the stomach, and he doubled over in pain. She grabbed his hair, and forced him to look at her.

"You listen, and listen well. I am here because I WANT to be here. I am going to marry Erik de Chagny, and there's NOTHING you can do about it. Oh, don't look so shocked, I KNOW you two are brothers. If you EVER try to disrupt our lives again, I will personally see to it that Erik gets what's entitled to him. Including HALF of everything you own."

Raoul's face drained of color.

"All right, all right you win," he said before leaving the two alone.

Corrine turned to see Erik frozen in place. Was this a dream? Did he actually see his sweet, innocent angel just threaten someone? He couldn't help but to notice Corrine shaking. She held her arms open for him.

"Erik."

That was the only thing she managed to say before giving into her tears. Erik was in her arms in less than a second. She buried her head in his chest. After she calmed down, she looked up at Erik and whispered...

"Take me away from here."

"Where do you wish to go?"

"Let's take your horse and ride away. Just the two of us. Just for a hour or so."

"What about Alec?"

"Mme. Giry can watch him. Please Erik? I just need to be alone with you."

"All right. Come with me."

Fifteen minutes later, Erik was sitting on his black horse, and helping Corrine up. She felt safe in Erik's strong arms. She could feel his muscles as he guided the horse out of the stable. She leaned back into his chest, and closed her eyes. Once in a while a tremor would shake her body. Erik would tighten his grip on her. She may have convinced Raoul of her bravery, but he knew that deep down she had been terrified, and now she needed him. NEEDED him. Not Alec, not Mme. Giry, but HIM. For once in his life he felt what it really meant to be a man. A REAL man, not a fantasy, not an angel, BUT a man. The realization brought tears to his eyes, and he kissed the top of her head. They rode out of Paris and into the country, with only the full moon and the stars to light their way.

They were about two miles out of Paris when he stopped the horse. Corrine opened her eyes.

"Why are we stopping?"

"The horse needs to rest, besides I thought you'd like to see this."

He helped her off the horse and together they walked up the hill. Corrine linked her arm through his as she saw the valley and the lake below them.

"I used to come here as a child," Erik said softly.

"I would come here whenever I had a nightmare or felt terribly alone."

Corrine rested her head against his arm.

"It's beautiful Erik," she whispered.

"See that lake there?"

When he felt her nod, he continued.

"A year after mother sold me to the gypsies, I escaped my cage. It was freezing cold, and I made it down to that lake. I looked up and saw some of the gypsies coming down after me. I knew there was no where to run, so I purposely fell through the thin ice. One of the men pulled me out. Before I had a chance to catch my breath, he started beating me. That was the first time I was beaten, and not the last. For years I had wished I had died that night."

"I for one am glad you didn't."

"When I saw Raoul..."

"Erik, don't. Let's not speak of him. It's over and finished."

Corrine shivered, which didn't go unnoticed by Erik.

"Come, we should go back."

Corrine tilted her head up and captured his lips with hers.

"Thank you Erik. I feel much better now."

Erik climbed onto the horse, and let Corrine sit behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and leaned into his back. Erik reached down and brought her clasped hands to his chest. She could feel his heart beating, and it was almost the same rhythm as hers.

They hadn't gone very far when a deer ran out in front of them, and startle the horse. The horse reared up, and Corrine fell off.

"CORRINE!" Erik shouted trying to calm the horse down.

Corrine staggered to her feet. The horse bucked, and kicked Corrine in the stomach. Erik jumped down, and ran to Corrine, who was on the ground trying to get up.

"I'll get you a doctor."

"No, I think I'm fine. I'm sore, but I don't need a doctor."

"You're hurt."

"Please take me home. I just need to lay down."

Erik calmed the spooked horse, and put Corrine in front of him. He held her possessively the whole way back to the opera house. When they got back Corrine hid her pain from Erik.

"See? I just need some rest. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure Corrine? I do wish you'd let me fetch a doctor."

"I'm fine. You are so cute when you're worried. Good night Erik."

"Night Corrine."

The next three days, Erik watched her like a hawk for signs that she was hurt. She seemed to be fine, and continued to do all her normal activities. Erik let out a sigh of relief. Whether she knew it or not, he could've lost her that night.

Later that night Alec flew into Erik's room, and ran to the bed.

"Erik, Erik wake up," he cried hysterically.

Erik opened his eyes, and sat straight up in bed. He could tell by the boy's face that this was more than just a normal nightmare. Something was desperately wrong.

"You have to come. Cori's sick."

Erik jumped out of bed, and ran as fast as he could to Corrine's room. He flew into the room without knocking. His heart came to his throat at the sight before him. Corrine was curled up on her side moaning in pain. Her face was pale, and she was sweating. He ran over, and felt her forehead... It was cold and clammy.

"Alec, run and get Mme. Giry. Tell her we need a doctor. HURRY."

Alec ran off to find Mme. Giry. Erik grabbed a basin full of water and put a wet cloth on her forehead.

"Erik?" Corrine whispered.

"Shh. Don't speak."

"Erik, I'm going to be sick."

Erik hurriedly looked around, and grabbed the basin. He threw the water out the window, helped her sit up, and held her hair back as she vomited.

"I'm sorry Erik. I'm really sorry," She cried.

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

At that moment Mme. Giry arrived.

"One of the stable boys ran for the doctor. He took Pierre."

Erik sighed in relief. Pierre was the fastest horse. Help would be here in no time. Erik sat by her side until the doctor arrived.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to leave the room," the doctor said as he checked the girl's pulse.

"Come Erik. We have to let the doctor do his work," Mme. Giry said softly.

Erik let her lead him out the room. Alec was standing by the door crying. Erik picked him up and just held him. However he wasn't for sure if it was to comfort the boy or himself.

Fifteen minutes later the doctor came out.

"Well doctor?"

"She seems to have quite a bit of abdominal pain. Has she suffered any injuries lately? Punches? Kicks?"

"She was knocked off and kicked by a horse four nights ago," Erik whispered softly.

The concern and worry in his voice was clear for the doctor to notice.

"I wanted to fetch a doctor that night, but she said she was fine. WHY did I listen to her?"

"We will need to admit her to the hospital right away. My guess is that she has internal injuries. We'll have to operate right away."

Erik could feel his face growing pale. He shut his eyes;

"This isn't happening, this isn't happening," he repeated over and over in his mind.

Then Alec asked the question everyone was afraid to ask.

"Is she going to die?"

The doctor took a deep breath and knelt down to face the boy.

"I don't know. This could be just a really bad tummy ache, but if there's an infection..."

The doctor couldn't finish the sentence, but they all knew what he was about to say. It was possible that she might die.

The doctor stood up and looked directly at Erik.

"I'll be honest with you. The sooner we get her into surgery, the better her chances of survival are."

Erik took a deep breath.

"I'll have the carriage hooked up immediately to my four fastest horses."

"I'll go Erik. I can run really fast."

"All right Alec, but hurry."

Alec took off running toward the stables, as Erik went in and picked up Corrine. She cried out in pain as she was lifted off the bed.

"I know it hurts, and I'm sorry. We have to get you to the hospital," Erik apologized.

Mme. Giry came in and grabbed all the blankets and pillows she could carry.

"The ride to the hospital probably won't be comfortable for her. These will cushion her," she said as she caught Erik's confused look.

"Come, we must hurry," She said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

From Fear to Flowers

The hallway was crowded with people who had woken up to the commotion in Corrine's room. Everyone was standing against the walls discussing the situation. They left the center of the hallways open just in case.

All talking ceased when they saw a grief stricken Erik running down the hall, carrying a crying Corrine, and Mme Giry following close behind. More than one person fell to their knees, crossed themselves, and prayed for the girl.

It had been three hours since they arrived at the hospital, and Corrine was in surgery. Several people had stopped by to show their support, and find out if there was any news. What little news they received, they'd hurry back to the opera house, and spread it from person to person. Sarah and Theresa had come together, and had offered to take Alec back to the opera house. They promised to keep an eye on him. It was eight AM, and poor Alec had been awake most the night. Erik took them up on the offer. He didn't explain the real reason he wanted Alec out of there. The real reason was, he didn't want Alec around if the news was bad. Alec had cried and whined a little, but he eventually went with the girls.

The doctor finally came out, and walked over to Erik and Mme. Giry.

"I have good news, and bad news. The good news is we were able to remove the infection before it became deadly. It's a good thing you brought her in when you did. She would've been gone by now if you hadn't."

That statement was worse than a punch in his stomach.

"I could be planning a funeral instead of a wedding right now," Erik paled at the thought.

"And the bad news?" Erik asked.

Mme. Giry reached over, and took his hand.

"The bad news is. The infection was in her uterus. She may never be able to have children. I have already told her the news, and she's taking it as well as can be expected. I have given her something to sleep, but she is still awake, and asking for you. Please don't stay long, she needs her rest," the doctor told Erik.

Erik jumped up and ran into the room, only to find Corrine crying. When she saw Erik, she cried even harder. He went over to her, and held her the best he could.

"Erik, did the doctor tell you?"

"Yes, Corrine," he sighed.

"I am so so so sorry Erik. I wouldn't blame you if you called off the wedding," she sobbed.

"Call off the wedding?"

He was shocked that she even thought he'd consider such a thing.

"I'll never be able to have children Erik."

"You don't know that. The doctor said MIGHT not. There's a difference between NO and MAYBE. Don't go borrowing trouble Corrine. We'll get through this. You're alive, and that's ALL that matters to me. Truth is, I blame myself for this. I should've insisted on taking you to a doctor that night, and I should never have let you sit behind me on the horse. I'm the one that should've been hurt. Not you."

"Erik, blaming yourself doesn't do any good," Corrine yawned.

"You need your sleep. I'll go."

"No, Erik. Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"As you wish."

"Erik?" Corrine asked trying to muffle another yawn.

"Will you sing to me? I love the sound of your voice," she continued as she tried to force herself to stay awake.

She was asleep before he managed to finish the first line. He leaned over and kissed her forehead before leaving the room.

She awoke to the sight of Mme. Giry sleeping in a chair next to her, and a roomful of flowers. She tried to move, but she was so sore. Mme. Giry woke when she heard the girl moaning.

"You're awake. How are you feeling my dear?" she asked as she felt the girl's forehead.

"I've been better. Where's Erik?" she asked looking around for him.

"He's at the opera house. He hadn't slept in days, and he wouldn't leave. I told him I would stay, and send word if there was any change."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Off and on for 3 days. You were carrying a very high fever, and we almost lost you. We were all very worried about you."

"Who are the flowers from?" she asked as she looked at all the flowers.

"Everyone it seems. You have become a very popular person at the opera house. Would you like me to read you some of the notes?" Mme Giry asked.

At Corrine's nod, she took the note out of the first group of flowers. It was a bouquet of Lilies, Daffodils, and Violets. She opened the note and read:

Dear Corrine,

I hope you feel better soon. We really do miss you around here. Don't worry about Alec, we've been keeping an eye on him for you. He really is a sweet boy.

With love,

Sarah and Theresa

"They really are sweet girls aren't they?"

Mme. Giry nodded and walked over to the next group of flowers. It was a dozen pink roses. She read;

Dear Cori (Corrine smiled brightly)

Erik is writing this for me because I can't write yet. I don't know how. I hope your tummy stops hurting so you can come home. I picked these flowers myself. I know you like pink, so I had to pick them. Sarah and Theresa are nice, and they don't laugh at me at all. They think I'm cute, and they try to kiss me. YUCK. Girls are so icky. Erik said that you are a girl, but I KNOW you're not a girl because you aren't icky. So you don't count. I love you Cori, and I miss you very very very very VERY much.

Love,

Alec

"May I have that note please?"

Mme. Giry handed the note over to her. She saw that even though Erik wrote the note, the signature was defiantly Alec's scrawl. His c and e were backwards, but it was clear who wrote it.

Corrine held the note to her chest, as Mme. Giry moved onto the next small group... 3 red roses.

"Mme Giry? Why only three roses?"

"Those are from Erik. He has brought a single red rose everyday since you've been here. There's a note also, but I'll let you read it privately," she said as she handed over the note.

Corrine opened it, and tears came to her eyes as she read the note. Some words were blurry due to tears that Erik must've shed writing this note.

My dearest Corrine,

I am writing this as I sit outside your hospital room not knowing if you'll live to read these words. I wish I could take this fever that's slowly weakening your body, and suffer it for you. You are my life Corrine. My sunshine, my joy, and all my tomorrows rolled into one. I love you more than you'll ever know, and seeing you in so much pain and so weak is slowly killing me. Almost as if I'm suffering with you. My eyes have shed more than a lifetime's worth of tears in this cold hallway. I go to the opera house to clean up and change. Every few feet someone always stops me, and asks about you. Whether you realize it or not, you are making some strong friendships here. Theresa and Sarah are true angels. They have really stepped in and helps out. They are taking very good care of Alec, and he seems to like them. They think their job is to look after me as well. It's as if they realize that every moment I spend away from you, kills me. They lay out a clean outfit on my bed every morning, and they have a hot meal on the table as soon as they realize I have arrived at the opera house. They refuse to let me leave without eating. I try to act as though they bother me, but truth is they are a Godsend. When this is all over, please remind me to give them a raise. They have really proved themselves, and I am grateful for them.

As for you Corrine, you MUST get well my love. We have a wedding, our lives, and a lifetime of sunrises to look forward to, and I can't do any of that without you. I love you Cori with every ounce of my being. You own my heart and soul forever.

With all my love and devotion,

Erik


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I'm suffering from a "small" writer's block. HOWEVER, I make sure to write at LEAST 3 pages a day. Well, here's the three pages. It will get better, I promise. :)

Chapter 7

From Hospitals to Home

Erik stretched before opening his eyes. It was the first time in four days he was able to sleep. He had spent almost every waking minute at the hospital. He opened his eyes, and his thoughts went directly to Corrine.

"I have to go," he told himself as he jumped out of bed, and hurriedly dressed.

He opened the door and saw Theresa waiting outside his room for him.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up. Sarah and I fixed some food for you and Madame Giry. We figured you oculd take it with you to the hospital."

"Thank you Theresa, and thank Sarah for me."

Erik could see in the girl's face that there was more she wished to say.

"Is there anything else?" He said trying to sound annoyed.

She fidgeted before telling of her concerns.

"Well... Sarah and I have been talking it over... And... Well, Mme Giry's been at the hospital this whole time. Shouldn't she have a rest? She must really be exhausted."

The simple question shocked him. It took him a moment to realize that Mme. Giry had been at his and Corrine's side ever since that first night. His mind went back over the last four days.

All the times she held his hand, or gave him some words of encouragement. The times she worried about him not sleeping or eating. All the times he'd walk in and see her sitting by Corrine, and holding her hand. Surely she wouldn't have done any of that unless...Unless she really did care about the two of them. Either way, he knew Theresa was right, Mme. Giry must be exhausted.

"I'll see to it that she gets a well deserved rest," He told the girl.

Erik quietly walked into Corrine's hospital room. The last time he'd seen her awake was the time she'd asked him to sing to her. He expected her to be asleep this time as well. A lump came to his throat when he saw Corrine slightly propped up, and awake. She saw hiim standing in the doorway, and broke out in a big smile. Her smile... It was like the sun coming out after a storm. How many times in the last few days had he prayed to see just one more smile?

"Erik, I do hope you brought me another rose for my collection," she gently chuckled.

"Well, it's nice to see you haven't lost your sense of humor," he said as he handed her a single rose, and kissed her.

He turned to greet Mme. Giry. Her face was pale, she had bags under her eyes, and she looked as though she lost twenty years in the last few days. It only brought to mind Theresa's concern.

Before he could say anything, the doctor came in.

"Ah, I see you're still awake. I need to check your stitches young lady."

Erik flinched at the doctor's words.

"Why didn't I realize she'd have stitches? Stitches always turn into scars. My perfect beautiful angel will have a scar."

That thought made him want to weep, but he held himself in check.

Erik and Mme. Giry left the room, so the doctor could check her. It wasn't long before the doctor came out smiling.

"Corrine is healing nicely. If her fever doesn't return, then I see no reason why she couldn't go home within twenty four hours."

Erik was so happy that he could've easily hugged the doctor.

Erik and Mme. Giry were sitting in Corrine's room the next afternoon listening to the doctor's instructions...

"I want Corrine on complete bed rest for at least two weeks. You'll need to check her stitches three times a day. If there's any redness, bring her back here pronto. Also, I don't want you to do any walking," he said looking directly at Corrine.

"Also you are restricted to lift no more than ten pounds for a month, and NO housework. You need to give your body time to heal. I want to see you back here in five days, so we can remove your stitches. Now remember complete bed rest, and NO walking!"

"I'll see to it that she obeys your orders," Erik spoke up.

Erik walked over, and picked Corrine up. He then turned to the doctor.

"Thank you for everything."

The sincerity in his voice caught the doctor off guard.

"You're welcome Erik. Take good care of her."

"I will, that's a promise."

"It's so good to be home," Corrine sighed as Erik carried her into the opera house.

There was a crowd of people waiting for them. Erik knew that they just wanted to welcome her back, and they were relieved that she was better. However, he also knew that she needed her rest.

"Corrine and I thank you for your generosity and kindness, but she really needs to rest. Please let us through."

They divided down the middle, and let them pass. Some gave her flowers, while others just stood there smiling. Erik carried her right past her room.

"Erik? Where are you taking me?" she asked curiously.

"You'll find out soon enough."

It didn't take her long to realize that he was taking her to his lair.

"I would be fine in my own room. You don't have to go to the trouble of taking me down there."

"I know that, but I thought you could use the privacy and quiet."

He laid her down in his boat. The gently rocking motion lulled her quickly to sleep. She didn't stir when the boat stopped and Erik carried her to the swan bed.

Day by day Corrine improved more and more. Only Erik, Alec, and Mme. Giry knew Corrine's true whereabouts. Everyone else was told that she was "sleeping" and not allowed to have visitors. Since Erik couldn't bring himself to check her stitches, Mme Giry would check them for him. In three months time, Corrine was as good as new. Except , of course, the ten inch horizontal scar on her abdomen. That was the ONLY reminder of that night.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

From Guests to Friends

It was a week before Christmas, and everyone at the opera house had left to spend time with their families. Everyone that is except Mme. Giry, Alec, Corrine, and Erik.

Erik and Corrine had persuaded Mme. Giry to write to Meg, and invite her family to spend Christmas with them. Meg had accepted happily, and they were to arrive the next day.

Alec had been watching out the window all morning waiting for their guests to arrive. Alec had changed so much in the last months. Even though he was still uncomfortable around strangers, he didn't hide from them as he once did.

"Alec sweet, you've been sitting there all morning. Please come eat your lunch."

"But Cooori... What if they get here before I'm finished?" Alec whined.

Corrine looked helplessly over at Erik. He walked over, and knelt down.

"Alec, you'll have plenty of time to see our guests. They will be here for three weeks. Right now I want you to go eat your lunch."

"But Erik..."

"NO buts... GO," he said sternly.

"All right I'll go. I don't want to, but I will," he said as he angrily stomped over to the table, threw himself into the chair, and pouted as he started eating his lunch.

Two hours later their guests arrived. The reunion between Meg and her mother was priceless. They hadn't seen each other since Mme. Giry had been rehired at the Opera house. Meg's husband, Dimitri, greeted his mother - in - law with a kiss on the cheek. Mme. Giry's eyes drifted to the baby asleep in Meg's arms. It was the first time she had met her five month old granddaughter.

After a few minutes, Erik, Corrine, and Alec made their presence known. They wanted to give Mme. Giry time to get reunited with her family. Erik had to hold an impatient Alec by the back of the shirt to keep him from running up and interrupting them.

"She's beautiful. What's her name?" Corrine asked as she looked at the baby in Meg's arms.

"Christina. Would you like to hold her?"

Corrine hesitated for a few minutes before replying.

"May I?"

Meg placed the baby in Corrine's arms. She stared at the baby in her arms for a few seconds before a feeling of sadness rushed through her like a tidal wave. She never imagined holding a baby could make her feel like this. The tears sprung up to her eyes.

"No, I can't. I can't," Corrine said as she hurriedly passed the baby back to Meg.

"Please excuse me, I must go," Corrine said as she ran out of the room in tears.

"Forgive my rudeness, but I must check on Corrine. Please excuse me," Erik explained before running after Corrine.

Mme. Giry had watched Corrine closely as she held the baby, and she had seen the sadness on the girl's face. She couldn't help feeling her sadness as well. If Erik hadn't gone after her, then she would've. She couldn't even imagine the despair Corrine must be feeling right now. She was lost in her thoughts when Meg interrupted her...

"Mother? Did I do something to upset her? Did I offend her somehow?"

Mme. Giry clearly saw the concern and worry on her daughter's face.

"No my dear. Have a seat, and I'll explain it to you."

After hearing about Corrine's accident, and how she may never have children, Meg felt horrible for the girl. She looked at her own daughter, and stared at her.

"How would I feel if the situation was me? What would I do without Christina?" Meg thought to herself. She had a new respect for Corrine. A respect she hoped would to turn into a wonderful friendship.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

From Reading to Conversations

Late that night Erik was in the manager's office reading a book. Erik had come up with the idea of transforming the office into a library. The library was open to everyone who wished for some peace and quiet so to study or read. It was quite cozy and "homey."

Meg was pacing the halls with a crying Christina when she saw a light on under the door. She hesitantly opened the door, and saw Erik reading. Erik looked up from his book as she walked in.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't think... I mean I didn't know you were in here. I... I'm.. I'm sorry to bother you, I'll leave you to your reading," Meg stuttered.

"You're not bothering me. Please come in. Have a seat," Erik said as he continued reading.

Meg took a long look at this man as she sat down. This was the first time she was able to get a good look at him. She had been so busy greeting her mother, that she didn't even bother looking at him. She knew he was the 'Phantom,' and when she was younger, he was the source of all their stories. She had never found his stories frightening, only interesting. Yes, she had always found this man intriguing.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?" Meg asked nervously.

"What do you wish to know?" He asked as he set his book down on the table.

"What happened that night? The mob came down to your lair, but we never found you. How? I mean where?"

"Where was I hidden?" Erik finished for her.

Meg nodded, then looked down at the baby that had finally fallen asleep.

"There's more than one way to my lair. I have secret doors all over the opera house. They blend into the walls. I'm sure you've heard that I'm the master of trap doors?"

Meg nodded again.

"You've seen these secret doors a million times."

"I have?"

"Yes, they are so camouflaged that they blend into the surroundings, but they are in plain sight."

"That makes perfect sense. After you made Carlotta sing like a toad, I always wondered how you appeared. A few of us actually tried to find that passage to get up there, but never did. We were even more convinced that you were a real ghost."

Erik chuckled, then a thought came to him...

"I could show you some of the secret doors tomorrow if you'd like."

"That would be great."

" You'll have to promise one thing though."

"Anything, what?"

"Promise that whatever doors I show you, you can't tell or show them to anyone."

"Your secrets are safe with me," Meg said smiling.

"Now if I may, I have a question for you."

"Ask away."

"When the mob came down, why didn't they take or destroy anything?"

Meg smiled.

"You know the guards Raoul hired to arrest you that night?"

"Yes, it seems there was an awful lot of them."

"As you know we came down to your lair. Half the people wanted to destroy it, the other half wanted to plunder everything. The captain of the guards told everyone that we were there for only one reason... to arrest you, and if anyone decided to take something or destroy your things then they'd be arrested also. Truth is, those guards really didn't want to arrest you. Actually, there was no proof that you committed any crimes. No one saw you, so it could've been anyone. That's why they didn't spend too much time searching for you, or arrest you right on the stage. Even after the opera house closed, some fo the guards patrolled the opera house on their own time. They volunteered. They wanted to make sure you were safe, and able to live the rest of your life in peace. If anyone had tried to return, they were going to be arrested for trespassing on private property."

Erik was amazed and speechless.

"So, it was the guards that left food for me everyday?"

Meg blushed.

"No, the food was from me, but the guards were concerned about you. Even if they had found you, they would've let you go."

"Let me go? Why? I mean, how do you know that?" Erik asked confused.

"I asked them. It's like I said, there was no proof. Did you ever stop to think why you haven't been arrested yet? Everyone here knows who you were. What I've been hearing, everyone respects you."

"Respects me? Don't you mean fears me?"

"No, not fear... Respect. My mother told me how you helped a certain chorus girl," Meg said with a mischievous smile on her face.

"You mean Theresa?"

"Yes, she's the one. Well, did you know that she told all the chorus girls about you helping her with her singing? She's devoted to you. If I didn't know any better, I'd think she's fallen for you."

Erik laughed at the statement, but once it sunk in, the thought concerned him.

"Does Theresa really have feelings for me? I'll have to watch her carefully. As soon as she says anything, I'll talk to her. Surely she must know that my heart is Corrine's and ONLY Corrine's. How do I talk to her without breaking her heart? The hearts of young girls break so easily, and I couldn't bear to hurt anyone like that."

Meg's voice broke his thoughts...

"I have to get this little one to bed. She'll probably be waking me in a couple more hours as it is," Meg chuckled.

"It's been a pleasure talking with you. Thank you Erik, for clearing up a mystery that's been bothering me for years."

"You're welcome, and the pleasure was all mine."

"Goodnight Erik."

"Goodnight."

After Meg left the room, Erik returned to his book where he'd left off.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

From Babysitting to Secrets

The next morning true to his word, Erik showed Meg a few of his secret doors.

"Erik, you really are a genius," she said after he had shown her the maze of mirrors.

"Thank you Meg."

"Not to change the subject, or to pry, but have you heard from Christine?"

Erik stopped dead in his tracks.

"I've only seen her one time since she left me. She told me something about Raoul marrying his mistress."

"I know I shouldn't be saying this, but you are her friend and she writes me often. She has a little boy now. Once Raoul heard about his heir, he took Christine back."

"What makes you think I care?"

Meg could tell he was annoyed, but she had to tell him...

"Christine asks about you in every letter. She asks if I have any news of you. From what I understand your last visit wasn't the most pleasant, and she regrets it Erik. She's sorry for what she said to you. I also told her that you are to be married, and she sends you her congratulations."

"Meg, please, that's enough. I do not wish to hear anymore about Christine."

Meg let the conversation die. She knew how short his temper can be, and the last thing she wanted was to upset him.

"There you are. I was wondering where you two had gone off to," Corrine said as she walked up to them.

"Hello Corrine," Meg smiled at her.

"Hello Meg." Corrine said as her attention turned towards Erik..

"Erik, I need to do some shopping. Would you mind watching Alec for me?"

"You know I don't mind at all."

"Thank you Erik," Corrine said as she kissed his cheek.

She turned to walk away, but then she stopped and turned around.

"Meg, would you like to come with me?"

"I'd love to, but mother is expecting me to get Christina in ten minutes or so. I don't want to take advantage of her."

"I'll watch Christina for you," Erik spoke up.

Corrine and Meg just stared at him.

"You really don't mind watching two children?" Corrine asked.

"No, I don't mind."

Corrine was now torn between going shopping and hiding somewhere just to watch Erik handle an active six year old and a baby. No, even though the thought of Erik taking care of a baby was adorable, it would also be painful. Painful to know that he will never be able to hold his own child. Corrine shook the thought out of her mind before she started crying. It wouldn't be good to let Meg or Erik see her cry. That would only cause them to be concerned about her. Instead she turned to Meg.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes, I guess so. Are you really sure about this Erik? Now is the time to back out if you want."

"No, I'm not going to change my mind. Now you ladies go and enjoy yourselves."

"We will. We won't be gone long. Maybe a hour or two," Corrine said as she gave him a quick kiss.

After they left the opera house, Meg looked at Corrine.

"What are we buying?"

"A puppy," Corrine said matter of factly.

"For Alec?"

"Well, yes, and also for Erik. Alec has been begging me for the past couple weeks for a puppy. Then I remembered a story Erik once told me. When he was little, he would ask his mother for things... books, paints, you know little things like that. She'd always tell him no, but then she'd turn around and buy them for his brother. One day Erik asked for a puppy. She bought a puppy, but gave it to his brother instead. Of course his brother was thrilled with his new puppy, and he forbid his brother to even pet it. It was the last time Erik ever asked for anything. To make matters worse, a few weeks after getting the puppy, Erik's brother didn't want it anymore. So, instead of giving it to Erik, he'd use it against him. He would ignore the poor dog except when Erik was around. Then, the rotten boy would act as though the puppy was his best friend."

"He used the puppy to torment Erik?" Meg said in complete shock.

When Corrine nodded, Meg continued.

"I didn't know Erik had a brother?"

"I can't tell you anymore about it, because I promised not to. Oh, here's the place," Corrine said as they stopped in front of a small store.

"I saw the most adorable puppy in here the other day. I sure hope they still have it," she continued as they walked into the store.

Corrine's eyes lit up when she saw the puppy. It was pure black except for the white covering the right side of it's face. Meg gasped.

"It looks... It looks..." Meg couldn't continue.

"Like Erik?" Corrine chuckled.

Meg nodded.

"It has it's own mask. It's perfect Corrine."

"When I saw it, I wanted to buy it right then, but Alec was with me."

"Corrine, if Erik wanted a puppy, why didn't he keep one down in his lair?"

"I think Erik was afraid of the puppy getting lost, or someone hearing it," Corrine said as she picked up the puppy.

"Well, it's nice to know I won't be outnumbered," She said laughing.

"What are you talking about?" Meg asked confused.

"Our little puppy is a female. Now, I'll have to worry about another girl demanding Erik's attention," she said laughing as the puppy licked her face.

After Corrine paid for the puppy, they hurried back to the opera house.

"Where am I going to hide her?" Corrine wondered.

"What about Erik's lair?" Meg answered.

"No, that's the first place Alec would look. I have it...The stables. Erik and Alec hardly ever go in there."

"That's perfect."

Later that same afternoon...

"Mother, did you know that Erik has a brother?"

Mme. Giry sighed as she stared at her tea.

"Yes Meg, I know about his brother. Now don't look at me like that. If you really want to hear the sad tale, I will tell you."

Mme. Giry took a sip of her tea before putting it down.

"When I was a little girl, my family would spend the summers by the sea. My aunt and uncle had a summer home there, and would invite my family for the whole summer. They had a son about my age, and I was always fond of him. His mother treated him cruelly. He was never allowed to go outside. So, I would always choose to stay indoors with him. This cousin was very intelligent, and we'd talk for hours. His brother was born a few months after his father died. I never cared for his younger brother. He was spoiled, and would throw the worst tantrums if he didn't get his way. The two boys were as different as night and day. Erik was always quiet and somewhat shy. The summer before his father died, was the last vacation we took with them."

Meg let out the breath she'd been holding.

"You mean Erik is your cousin?"

"Yes, Meg. His mother and my father were sister and brother. My parents sent me here to study ballet the following Autumn. Mother would write me often, and one day she wrote me that Erik had died. I cried for months after I read that letter. Shortly after that, my aunt died. My spoiled rotten cousin inherited everything."

"But Erik didn't die."

Meg was more confused than ever.

"No, he didn't. Five years later I went to a traveling fair. I was shocked, and then my heart broke when I saw Erik locked up, and beaten. He was such a sweet and gentle boy, and I KNEW I had to help him. I helped him hide when he strangled the gypsy that was keeping him locked up. After Christine arrived, Erik took her under his wing. At first he loved her as a sister. He'd watch over and protect her. Just as a big brother would. Over time, he fell in love with her. I could've stopped him, and he would've listened to me, but I encouraged it. I of all people knew how much he deserved to be loved and happy. Even after his brother entered the picture, I tried to..." Mme. Giry shook her head at the thought.

"Raoul is Erik's brother?" Meg asked in alarm.

"Yes, Meg. We're all related. Erik and Raoul are my first cousins."

"Which makes Christine, Erik's sister - in- law. Which also means that she's also my cousin," Meg stated as she put the pieces together.

"If I had known that Christine would choose Raoul, I never would've written him asking that he'd become the new patron of the opera house. Then again... Corrine is such a dear girl," Mme. Giry continued.

"CORRINE! Corrine will become my cousin as well," Meg exclaimed in shock.

"Mother, why didn't you tell me before now?"

"I didn't want Christine to know that the two men in her life were brothers. Besides, I prayed that she would choose Erik. I believe Raoul enjoys making Erik's life miserable. He hates to see Erik happy. I think that's why Raoul tried to talk Corrine into leaving Erik. Thank heavens Corrine told him no right in front of Erik."

Mme. Giry and Meg were left to their own thoughts...


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note; I have done my best to keep this consistent with what I've already written. I don't think there are any counter dictions. If there are please let me know, and I will try to fix them. Thanks.

Chapter 11

From Questions To Christmas

After a few moments Meg broke the silence.

"Mother, it doesn't make sense. Christine told me that she met Raoul by the sea before her father died. How can that be possible? Besides, how did you know to bring Christine here? How did you know Christine and her father? I don't understand," Meg stated with a confused look on her face.

"Christine and her father had a small home by the sea, and that's where they'd spend their summers. I only took you to the sea one time, and you were only five. Christine was almost seven, and Raoul was close to ten. The three of you had a great time playing on the beach, and you really liked Christine. Do you remember following her around, and trying to be like her?" Mme Giry asked as she smiled at the memory.

Meg's eyes narrowed.

"I think I remember. I remember a little girl crying because her scarf went into the water. Then a boy fetched it out," Meg said shocked at the realization that Christine and Raoul were her playmates.

"But Mother, Christine told me that he was her childhood sweetheart."

"Yes, her father and Raoul became very close before that last summer. I think Christine's father looked at Raoul as the son he never had. However, I do believe Raoul and Christine were more like brother and sister than sweethearts."

"So, how did you know to bring Christine here when her father died?"

"My dear Meg, you're full of questions today aren't you?" Mme. Giry asked with a chuckle.

"Christine's father was very ill that summer, and he passed away the following August. He was so concerned about what would happen to his little girl. You see, he didn't want her to end up in an orphan home, and he didn't have any family or friends to leave her with. I honestly think that's why Raoul wanted us there for the summer. I think he knew something wasn't right, and wanted another adult there. From what I heard, he threw a tantrum until his servants agreed to invite us for the summer. Anyway I felt so sorry for Christine, and I wanted her father to be able to die in peace knowing that his little girl was taken care of. That's how she ended up here. It's amazing, I only knew Christine for a few months before her father died, but I couldn't help but to love her as I love you."

"I have another question. Did Raoul know that the phantom was actually his brother?"

"I don't believe he knew at first. The Phantom of the Opera was just a "myth" to him. You have to remember that Raoul believed his brother was dead. I honestly don't think he knew until Christine took Erik's mask off. When he saw his face, I saw the recognition on Raoul's face."

"But you told Raoul how to get to Erik's lair. Why did you do that?"

"I thought if Raoul could find him before the mob did, they could reconcile. I was hoping they could put all the pain, hurt, and anger behind them. Now I know it was all a horrible mistake, because now Raoul hates Erik more than ever."

"Thank you mother for clearing that up, but I do need to go check on Christina."

Meg stood up and placed a kiss on her mother's cheek.

A week later

"Cori, Cori wake up. It's Christmas," Alec shouted as he jumped up onto his sister's bed.

"What time is it?" Corrine asked

"Time to open presents. I'm going to go wake up Erik. Hurry up and get out of bed."

Alec made sure she was getting up, before he jumped off the bed and ran as fast as he could to Erik's room.

Corrine got out of bed and grabbed her robe.

As she left her room, she could hear Alec trying to wake Erik.

"Come on Erik, get up. I want to open my presents now."

Corrine walked to the room, stood at the open door, and watched the exchange.

"Erik wake up," Alec was sitting on top of Erik's chest.

Erik groaned and pulled the blankets over his head, but Corrine could tell he was faking his annoyance. Getting Erik out of bed was turning into a chore for the small boy. Alec climbed off of Erik, and started jumping up and down on the bed.

"Wake up Erik. Wake up Erik," he chanted over and over, as he continued to jump.

Erik, not being able to take it anymore, sat straight up in bed, and grabbed the boy. Which brought a shriek and then laughter from Alec. Erik swung the boy up, and had him hanging upside down with Alec's feet on Erik's right shoulder. Alec's back was against Erik's chest.

Erik stood up, with a laughing Alec hanging upside down.

"Hi Cori," the red faced boy answered.

Corrine couldn't help but to laugh at the two of them.

"Could you please tell me why you are torturing my brother?" Corrine asked between fits of laughter.

"Take this as a warning to anyone who dares to disturb my sleep," Erik stated as he winked at Corrine.

He winked at her. She couldn't explain the warm tingling feelings that the simple gesture gave her, but she shook them aside before speaking.

"Oh, then in that case, he deserves to be tortured," Corrine said as she walked over and tickled her brother.

Mme. Giry heard the commotion and went to investigate. The sight of the three of them laughing made her smile and a bit teary eyed. She can't remember ever hearing Erik laugh, and this wasn't just a little laugh. This was a side- splitting, laugh-until- you-cry laughter that rang out of the room. She quickly composed herself.

"What is the meaning of waking everyone up at this unearthly hour?" She asked trying to sound as strict as she does with her dancers.

Alec struggled out of Erik's grip, ran over to Mme. Giry, and gave her a hug.

"Merry Christmas Ann," he said with the biggest smile on his face.

That smile was enough to melt the coldest heart.

"Merry Christmas Alec," she answered back.

"Cori? Can I PLEASE open my presents now?" He begged.

"Oh, I don't know. Are you finished torturing him?" She asked as she turned toward Erik.

"Yes, I do believe he has learned his lesson," Erik laughed.

"All right Alec, you can open your gifts."

Alec cheered and ran to the tree with Mme. Giry following close behind. Corrine started to walk away, when she felt Erik gently grab her hand. She turned around, and Erik pulled her into his embrace.

"By next Christmas we'll be married," he whispered into her ear.

Corrine looked up at him and smiled.

"By next Christmas, you'll probably wonder why you ever married me," Corrine laughed.

Erik grew serious.

"I'll never wonder why I ever married you. Acceptance and support is the only things I've ever truly wanted in life. You have given me both. You are a priceless treasure, and I will be thankful for every day I have you by my side."

"Erik, please stop before I start crying."

Erik leaned down and kissed her lips softly.

"Cori, Erik. Come on. I'm waiting," Alec yelled into the room.

"We shouldn't keep him waiting."

Erik took her hand and led her to the others.

Mme. Giry, Meg, Dimitri, Corrine, and Erik was watching Alec tear into his gifts. He thanked everyone over and over for their gifts. He had gotten a book from Mme. Giry, A rocking horse from Meg and Dimitri, and a piano from Erik. The piano was his favorite even though he didn't know how to play. Erik promised to teach him soon.

"There's one more gift for Alec and Erik, but it's not under the tree. I couldn't wrap it, so I have to go get it. I'll be right back," Corrine said as soon as the gifts were open.

Meg couldn't help but to smile. She didn't know which one was more excited. Erik, Alec, or herself. A few minutes later, Corrine came back in with the puppy under a canvas. Alec walked over and sat in Erik's lap as she pulled the canvas off the puppy.

"A PUPPY!" Alec exclaimed excitedly as he jumped off Erik's lap.

She handed the puppy to Alec, and then looked at Erik. Was that a tear streaming down his face?

"Erik? Are you all right? I didn't upset you did I?"

" How? How did you know I've always wanted a puppy?" Erik managed to choke out.

Corrine smiled.

"You told me remember?"

"Yes, but I didn't expect for YOU to remember."

"Erik, look.. It has a mask. Just like yours," Alec said happily.

Erik smiled, and swallowed the lump that came to his throat.

"What shall we name it?" Erik asked as he sat down on the floor with the two of them.

"I know... how about Phantom?"

"Alec, the puppy is a girl," Corrine interrupted.

"I don't care, I want to name it Phantom," Alec pouted.

"Phantom is a perfect name," Erik stated.

Corrine just sighed, there's no way she could argue with both of them.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Erik exclaimed as he stood up.

He pulled a small box out of his pocket as he walked over to Corrine. He stood in front of her as he handed it to her. Corrine smiled as she took the gift from him. Her eyes filled with tears when she opened it.

"Erik, it's beautiful," she stated as she looked at the exquisite diamond engagement ring.

"I wanted to do this properly."

Erik bent down on one knee and took Corrine's hand. Her tears were falling freely down her cheeks as he started speaking...

"Corrine, I love you more than anything in this world. I never truly knew what love was until I met you. I know I asked you this before, but I need to hear it again. Corrine, will you do me the honor... Will you marry me?"

"You're giving me a chance to back out?" Corrine laughed through her tears.

Before he could answer she said;

"Yes, of course I'll marry you."

When Corrine looked there wasn't a dry eye in the room, except for Alec, who was too excited with the new puppy.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

From Tantrums to Letting the Cat Out Of The Bag

Corrine had spent most the day cooking the Christmas dinner. Which consisted of turkey, dressing, potatoes, green beans, corn, warm rolls, and for dessert apple and pumpkin pies, and cookies. Meg and Mme. Giry had offered to help, but she had refused. She had planned the menu for weeks, and she wanted to do this for her friends.

When they sat down to eat, Corrine's attention was drawn to her brother.

"Alec, please put Phantom in the other room."

"But Cori, she's hungry too."

"Alec, dogs do not belong at the table. You can feed her later."

"But Cori, I don't want to," Alec started whining.

"Alec, your sister told you to remove the puppy. I assure you she will be fine for a little while alone," Erik said a little more sternly than he intended.

Alec stomped out of the room with Phantom in his arms. A few minutes later, he returned alone.

"Thank you Alec," Erik said

"You're not welcome," Alec grumbled back.

"Alec, please go wash your hands," Corrine said as she finished arranging the dishes on the table.

"NO," he screamed at her.

Corrine almost dropped the plate she was holding. It was the first time he ever outright told her no, and it took her by surprise. By the look of it, it took everyone by surprise.

"Alec, I'm not going to tell you again. Go wash your hands."

"Make me," Alec said as he stuck his tongue out at Corrine.

Corrine could feel herself getting angrier by the second.

"Alec, that's enough. GO," she told him.

Alec crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I HATE YOU," he yelled.

A shock of pain passed over her face, which didn't go unnoticed by Erik. How could he say that? How could anything that ugly come out of that sweet boy's mouth?

"Alec, right at this moment, I don't care very much for you," she answered back coldly.

To Corrine's surprise, Alec's eyes filled with tears, he jumped out of his seat, and ran over to Corrine burying his face in her skirt.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I do love you," he cried.

"We shall talk about this later. Right now, I want you to first apologize to our guests for your rude behavior, then I want you to go wash your hands," she said gently.

"Sorry for my rude behav'r," he said as he ran off to wash his hands.

Corrine sat down beside Erik. Erik reached over and took Corrine's hand.

"He didn't mean it. He was frustrated and didn't know how to let it out properly," Erik whispered to her.

"I hope you are right Erik," she sighed.

Erik squeezed her hand gently.

A few minutes later, Alec returned, and sat down quietly. His attitude completely changed. It was as if his previous outbursts never happened. Soon the food had been passed around, and everyone was eating. To the dismay of his sister, Alec ate his meal as fast as he could, and Corrine was afraid he'd choke.

"Alec, please slow down, and chew your food properly."

Before she had time to finish the sentence, Alec put his fork down, and asked permission to leave the table. Corrine sighed.

"I suppose so," she answered him.

As he jumped up, Corrine grabbed his arm.

"We will discuss your behavior and manners later," she whispered sternly to him.

He shrugged out of Corrine's grasp, and ran off to find Phantom.

"I apologize for his behavior. He does embarrass me at times with his lack of proper manners. We will be working on that," Corrine explained to the guests.

"There's no need to apologize Corrine. He's just excited about his new puppy, and besides he's a boy. Boys will be boys," Meg chuckled.

"Corrine, you really outdid yourself," Meg said as she pushed her plate aside.

"You're a lucky man Erik. Not only are you marrying a beautiful woman, but also a wonderful cook," Dimitri said.

Corrine blushed and looked over at Erik. Was it her imagination or did she just see Erik sit up a little straighter? Was his face actually glowing with pride? She shook the thoughts out of her mind as Dimitri continued.

When Meg and I first got married, she was a horrible cook. I think she even burned water." Dimitri said laughing.

Meg playfully punched his shoulder, and laughed with him.

"It's true. We ate pancakes everyday for a month, because that was the only thing I knew how to make halfway decently," Meg laughed.

"Who's ready for some pie?" Corrine asked.

"No, thank you Corrine. I'm stuffed," Meg said.

"Same here. Later, I'll try a piece," Dimitri said.

Corrine stood up to take the dishes.

"I'll help you with those Corrine," Meg said as she stood up to help clear the table.

"There's no need. I can handle it."

"Corrine, at least let me help you wash the dishes. You've done so much already."

"It's fine Meg. Spend time with your family. I'll be fine."

"Corrine, don't you know we ARE family, or soon will be," Meg laughed.

Meg couldn't help but to notice how the room got deathly quiet, and everyone was staring at her.

"Meg? What are you talking about?" Corrine asked confused.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

From Embarrassing Moments to Waking From Naps

"Oops, I really did it this time" Meg thought to herself.

"Meg? What did you say?" Corrine asked more gently.

Meg looked around the table, praying that someone would help her. Her mother was sitting in her chair staring up at the ceiling, and gently shaking her head. Then Meg's eyes drifted over to Erik. He was calmly drinking his tea, and keeping his eyes away from her direction. Then her eyes fell on Dimitri who was sitting there looking as stunned as Corrine. Meg just stood there not really knowing what to do or say next. Thankfully someone broke the silence.

"Meg, why don't you go ahead and help Corrine with the dishes. I'm sure the two of you will find plenty to talk about," Erik said as he stood up.

"In the meantime, I'll make sure Alec takes his nap," Erik continued as he walked out of the room.

Meg and Corrine walked into the kitchen and left Dimitri and Mme. Giry alone together.

"What did Meg mean?" Dimitri asked his mother-in-law.

"Come with me, I'll tell you."

"What did you mean in there?" Corrine asked as she handed a clean towel to Meg.

"Well, I just found out that my mother and Erik are cousins. I really didn't mean to let anything slip. I thought you already knew. I am so sorry Corrine. One day I'll learn to keep my mouth shut."

"You and Mme. Giry will become my cousins?" Corrine said as she felt tears in her eyes.

Meg simply nodded.

"Are you alright Corrine?"

"I.. I'm just speechless. I... I... I just didn't know that I would have an extended family. I knew about Raoul, but... I never imagined..." Corrine couldn't finish her sentence, because of the tears.

Meg laid the towel down, and gave Corrine a hug.

"I didn't mean to upset you Corrine. Please don't cry. Would you like for me to go get Erik?"

"No Meg, I'm fine. I always wanted a family that loved and took care of each other. Yes, I have Alec, and now Erik, but... Cousins? I hope this means we'll be seeing more of you, Dimitri, and Christina. Right?"

"Yes, that is if we're invited."

Corrine laughed, as she continued washing the dishes.

"You have a standing invitation here. You have my personal invitation to drop by whenever you want. That also counts for every Christmas. I'm more excited now about marrying into your family than ever. If that's possible."

"Which reminds me. Do you have a date picked out yet?" Meg asked.

Christine nodded.

"The first Saturday in April."

"Corrine, that's the day before Easter."

"I know. I've always loved Easter lilies, and I always dreamed of an Easter wedding. I guess that's because flowers are starting to bloom, and everything seems so new and fresh. Kind of like how my life will be. New, fresh, and ready to bloom," Corrine said blushing.

"Sounds beautiful Corrine."

"Meg, would you like to help me find a wedding dress? Erik offered to go, but I don't want him to see it until I walk down the aisle. After all seeing the dress before the wedding is bad luck. Besides, I already feel bad that he's paying for the wedding. I'd pay for it myself, but I don't have a cent to my name. Truth is, I have some money I inherited from my father, but I feel that it's more Alec's than mine."

"I would love to go shopping with you, but I'm sure Alec won't mind if you use his money."

"I can't do that. Don't mention a word of this to Erik or Alec, but I've heard that there is a wonderful surgeon in England that has found a way to fix cleft lips. I'm trying to save the money up for the surgery. I feel as though he's the one my parents cheated. It's only right that I give him this one gift."

"Corrine, I do believe you are the most unselfish person I've met. Most people would've taken the money and ran, but not you. You really take care of your brother. Why won't you tell Erik or Alec about it? I'm sure Erik would be more than willing to help."

Corrine shook her head.

"I can't tell them. If I did, Erik would want to pay for it, and I want this to be my gift to him. I don't want Alec to know, because I'm afraid of getting his hopes up."

"I understand. Erik and Alec are really lucky to have you."

"Thank you Meg. I guess I should go check on my men," Corrine laughed as she handed the last dish to Meg.

"Corrine?"

Corrine stopped and turned around.

"I'm glad that you and Erik have found happiness."

The sincerity in her voice touched Corrine deeply.

"Thank you Meg," Corrine said before leaving the kitchen.

Corrine went straight to Alec's room to check on him, but discovered that he wasn't there. "Where could he be? Of course with Erik," she thought to herself.

She walked quietly to Erik's room and gently knocked. When there wasn't an answer, she quietly opened the door. A smile came to her face at the sight before her. Erik, Alec, and Phantom were all asleep. Erik was sleeping on his back with half of Alec's body on top of his chest, and Phantom laying at the foot of the bed. It really made a cute picture. Corrine tiptoed over to the bed. Phantom raised her head, and jumped down off the bed wagging her tail.

"I'll play with you later," Corrine whispered very softly.

Corrine leaned over and gently pressed her lips to Erik's. Erik opened his eyes, and looked directly in Corrine's. He slowly moved Alec's body off his, and let out a sigh of relief when the boy rolled over, and didn't wake up.

He got out of bed and left the room with Corrine. Followed by Phantom.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

From Teasing to Wedding Plans

"What's wrong?" Erik asked once he was sure Alec wouldn't hear them and awaken.

"Nothing is wrong. I am really sorry that I woke you. It now seems so childish and silly that I did. It's just that you looked so irresistible and peaceful that I couldn't help myself," Corrine said as she looked down at the floor.

Erik moved a little closer to her.

"You do know the price of waking me," Erik whispered teasingly into her ear as he leaned closer, and trapped her between the wall and himself.

Corrine's eyes widened as the memory of Alec waking him came to mind.

"You wouldn't dare," Corrine giggled quietly.

"Of course I can't torture you as I do Alec, but I think I can come up with something."

Corrine couldn't help but to catch the playful twinkle in his eye.

"Now, to think of a great torture for you. What shall it be?" Erik wondered out loud.

He was completely taken by surprise when Corrine fell to her knees.

"Please, Monsieur, I didn't mean any harm. I understand that waking you is a treason punishable by death, but please sir I have a little brother I have to raise. He will starve to death without me. I'm begging you, please spare my life. Please have mercy on me."

Erik was surprised to notice that she was a pretty good actress. She had even managed to shed a few tears. Erik felt the urge to laugh, but instead he quickly got into his role in her dramatic impromptu drama.

"Well, well, well. You are begging me for mercy, but it won't work. You have betrayed me, and for that you must be put to death. However..." Erik turned around sharply to look at Corrine who was still kneeling..

"I might forgive your crime if you do something for me."

"I'll do anything, just so I may live."

With that, Erik walked over, and pulled Corrine up onto her feet. Once she was standing with her back against the wall, he leaned against her.

"I'll spare your life as long as you promise to stay with me forever," Erik whispered.

"I promise," she whispered back.

Corrine noticed that he was no longer joking, and this was real. She shook it out her mind, as Erik slowly leaned over, and captured her lips with his own. When they broke apart, Erik whispered.

"My lady, your promise is sealed with a kiss. Now, what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh, Meg and I are going shopping for the wedding, and I... well, I..."

"I suppose you need money?"

Corrine sighed and nodded.

"Erik, I hate asking you for money. You've given me so much, that it just doesn't seem right somehow."

"Corrine, money is just an object, and you are worth more than any treasure chest. So, how much do you need?"

"It doesn't matter. Whatever you're willing to give me. I'm planning on having my dress made."

"Well then, have your dress made the way you want, and after it's finished, I'll give you the money to pay for it. Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Have it made the way you want it. Money is no object."

"But Erik?"

"No buts. I want you to be wearing the most beautiful dress is Paris."

"Thank you Erik," she said as she placed a kiss on his lips.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The next day...

"Corrine, have you decided where to get married?" Meg asked as they walked down the street to the tailor's shop.

"I think Erik wants something small and simple."

"So it will be a private ceremony then?"

"Yes, possibly. However, I want it to be symbolic, but I don't know how or what."

"It's too bad the two of you can't get married at the opera house."

Corrine's steps stopped as she stared at her new friend.

"What did you say Meg?"

"I said it's too bad you can't get married at the Opera house."

"THAT'S it."

"Corrine?" Meg asked looking confused.

"I want this wedding to be symbolic right?"

"Yes, but what does this have to do with..."

"The stage Meg. What's more symbolic than the stage at the Opera house. It will be like combining his two loves. Opera and Me. Besides there will be plenty of room for everyone to join us," Corrine said as she was getting more and more excited.

"Do you think Erik will agree with this?"

"Don't know until I ask him," Corrine smiled as they continued toward the tailor shop.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

From Wedding Dresses to Refusals

Corrine couldn't wait to get back and tell Erik her idea. However, she knew she must go to the tailor's first. She and Meg quickened their pace to get to the tailor's shop. As they walked in, a plump older gentleman greeted them cheerfully.

"Awww. Good morning Mademoiselles. How may I be of service to you?"

"Good morning Monsieur. We are in need of a wedding dress," Meg spoke up as she smiled at Corrine.

"Oh... A wedding dress. Must be for you right Mademoiselle?" He asked as his eyes lit up, and fell on Corrine.

"How did you know it's for me?" Corrine asked in amazement.

"I can always pick out the smiling bride to be," he winked at her before continuing.

"You have come to the right place. Wedding dresses are my speciality. Not to mention my most favorite thing to make. Other than baby clothes that is. Both are such happy occasions, wouldn't you say? Come, come, sit please. Tell me what you had in mind," he continued as he held chairs out for Corrine and then Meg.

"Thank you sir. Well, truth is... I don't really have any ideas in mind. I do know I want it to be exquisite."

"Aw yes. What price range are you looking at?"

"My fiancé claims that price is not an issue, and to get what I want."

"Oh, leave it up to me. Come back tomorrow afternoon, and I'll have several drawings for you to look at and choose from. Trust me, your dress will be fit for a queen. Not to worry, I won't charge a royal sum either."

"Thank you so much. I'll see you tomorrow then," Corrine said as she shook the man's hand.

She left the shop, turned around, and saw the man grab some paper to start the drawings.

"I do believe he is reliable. Wouldn't you say Meg?"

"Yes, he did seem excited, and happy to help."

"What do you say we grab an early lunch before heading back to the opera house?"

"That sounds wonderful."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

After arriving back at the Opera house, Corrine ran into Alec playing with Phantom.

"Hi sweet. Have you seen Erik?" She asked her brother.

"He's in the libr'y readin'."

"Thank you Alec."

She quickly kissed him, and hurried to the library.

She quietly opened the door, and saw Erik engrossed in a book. She closed the door, and hesitantly walked over to him. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder. She was afraid of startling him. Without looking up from his book, Erik took her hand and placed a kiss on it.

"How was your shopping trip?" He asked as he closed his book, and looked up at her.

"Productive, but I have to go back tomorrow and choose the design. He's drawing several dresses for me to pick from," she explained as she sat next to him.

"I suppose you'll be taking Meg with you again tomorrow?"

"If she wishes..." She stopped for a moment before continuing...

"Erik?"

"What is it?"

"I was wondering...Where is the wedding going to be held?"

Erik looked at Corrine. She was looking at her hands which wasn't a good sign. The last time she acted like this, she wanted him to move away from his lair.

"I hadn't really thought about it. I suppose we'll bring a priest here, and marry us in private."

Erik saw the pain in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked in concern.

"It's nothing. I had an idea, but I see now that it wasn't a good one. After all, you'll never agree with it."

"How would you know if you don't ask?"

"You're right. I was thinking that since we have quite a few friends here... I was thinking we could have the wedding..."

Corrine stopped and took a deep breath.

"Have it where Corrine?" he asked softly as he gently squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"On the stage."

Erik's breath caught in his throat. "NO NO NO NO NO," his brain kept screaming over and over. He couldn't possibly marry his beautiful Corrine on the stage.

"Corrine..."

He made up his mind to tell her no, but the hopeful look in her eyes made him stop in midsentence.

"Corrine.. I need to think this over. May I give you an answer later?"

Corrine's smiled brightly.

"Take all the time you need."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

From Friendly Advice to Goodbyes.

"You promise you'll think about it?" Corrine asked timidly.

At Erik's nod, Corrine smiled brightly before standing up and leaving the room. After watching her walk out the door, Erik picked up his book to continue where he left off. He tried to read, but after reading the same sentence ten times, he slammed the book closed, jumped out of his chair, and started pacing.

"I can't do this. There's no possible way I can marry her on the stage. What is she thinking?" He thought to himself.

"Erik, if you don't stop your pacing, you're going to have to replace the carpet."

Erik stopped and looked at the intruder.

"Mme. Giry, I didn't hear you come in."

"Erik, you really must have something important on your mind if you didn't hear me enter. I even knocked several times before opening the door," the older lady commented as she looked at Erik with concern.

"Erik, this isn't like you. What's troubling you so?"

Erik could see the concern in the woman's eyes, and offered her a chair.

"You know as well as I do, that I never ask for advice, but right now I could use some advice, or at least someone to listen."

Mme. Giry took the offered chair and sat. After she sat, Erik continued his pacing again.

"Corrine wishes us to marry on the stage, but..."

"But you're not comfortable with that. Why is that Erik?"

"I don't know," Erik moaned.

"Perhaps it's not the idea of marrying on the stage that's really bothering you... Could this have anything to do with Christine?" She asked quietly.

Erik stopped in his tracks, and spun around to face the woman.

"What does she have to do with this?" He spat.

"Calm down Erik. I'm just trying to find the source of your problem."

Erik went back to his pacing, and let her words soak in.

"You're right. This does have to do with Christine. I told one girl of my love for her on that stage, and she betrayed me. I can't do that again. I can't."

Mme. Giry stood, and walked over to him.

"Stop your pacing, and look at me Erik. This is completely different. This is not an opera, nor is it a trap. Corrine is NOTHING like Christine, and you know it. If I had known that Corrine would come into your life, I would not have pushed the relationship between you and Christine. Corrine is the one that deserves your love Erik. She has done so much good here already. Just look at you... I never dreamed you'd be standing here in front of me, and having a normal conversation. You are living the life you have always deserved, and we have Corrine to thank for that. Corrine will NEVER betray you. I know she won't."

The older woman reached up to brush the tears away from his face. Erik quickly pulled her into a forceful hug.

"Thank you cousin."

At first the feel of his arms around her shocked her and took her breath away. She quickly recovered and found herself returning the hug.

"This brings back memories of old times doesn't it Erik?"

Erik sighed as he pulled away.

"I've missed our summers together. I bet I can still beat you at chess," Erik stated mischievously.

"Erik, you know as well as I do that you could never beat me," she winked at him.

"Awe my dear sweet cousin I do believe your memory is slipping. It was I that beat you."

"Using your magic to make the pieces disappear was cheating, which meant that I won all those games. Besides, I know to keep my eye on you at all times," she laughed.

"Oh? Is that a challenge? If so, I accept. I have a chess set over here," he said as he walked over to take the game out of the cabinet.

As he set the board up, she asked...

"Are you going to tell Corrine your decision?"

"I think I will surprise her on our wedding day. You can go first dear cousin."

Mme. Giry smiled as she made the first move.

* * *

Corrine was in a hurry to get to the tailors, and Meg had a time keeping her from running the whole way.

"Corrine, the drawings will be there regardless what time we arrive."

"I know Meg. I'm just being silly, but I'm so excited."

With that, Corrine grabbed Meg's hand and took off running. Meg laughed as she tried to keep up with Corrine. They entered the shop laughing and breathless.

"Good morning mademoiselles. I suppose you're here to see the drawings," the tailor greeted them cheerfully.

Corrine's smile brightened as she nodded. After the girls were seated, he handed the drawings to them. Then he left the girls to look them over alone.

The first dress was a sleeveless, low cut dress. The bodice was form fitting, and flared out at the hips. The bodice had little dots on it, so did the matching veil and train.

"Excuse me Monsieur?"

"Yes?"

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but what are these dots on the veil and bodice?"

"Ah yes. Those are small, tiny diamonds. They would be sewn into the fabric."

"REAL diamonds?" Corrine asked.

Her surprise didn't go unnoticed by the tailor.

"Yes, of course. Real diamonds."

They turned to the second dress. It was similar to the first, except the sleeves were short and puffed. It too was low cut, but instead of the neck and chest being bare, there was a sheer lace covering. Also instead of diamonds there were pearls.

The third dress was long sleeved, but the sleeves were made of lace. The bodice had very tiny blue flowers embroidered on it. The bottom scooped up in several places revealing a lace petticoat underneath.

"Do any of those please you, or should I draw more?"The tailor asked.

"Oh, no these are wonderful. I was just wondering what material you'll be using for these dresses?"

"I can make them in any material. However, I was thinking either silk or satin."

"Oh, I adore silk. I do have another question though."

"Can't get any answers if you don't ask."

"Is there anyway of combining all three dresses?"

"Combine? I never thought of it, but yes. Of course you may."

"I love the short sleeves on the second dress, and the diamonds on the first. However, I do love the tiny embroidered flowers on the third."

The tailor grabbed his paper and frantically started drawing.

"So, how's this then?" He asked showing them the new dress.

This dress had a form fitting bodice that flared out at the hips, short puff sleeves, and it was low cut, but not too low. The bodice had very small diamonds in the center of the tiniest blue flowers. The matching veil also was covered in tiny diamonds and flowers.

"It's perfect, I love it. What do you think Meg?"

"This truly is a dress made for a queen."

The tailor smiled brightly.

"Are we settled on this dress then ladies?"

"Could you please tell me how much it will cost first?" Corrine asked with concern.

The tailor chuckled, wrote down a sum, and handed it over to Corrine. She opened the folded paper, and let out the breath she had been holding.

"This price is more than fair. Yes, this is the dress I want."

The tailor smiled before walking over and opening a curtain. Corrine could tell that the living quarters were on the other side.

"Martha, I need your assistance," he yelled.

An older woman, just as plump as her husband came out and stood in the opening.

"My goodness, why are you shouting like that?"

"Martha, this young woman wishes for me to make her wedding gown. Could you please take her measurements?"

The lady's smile brightened.

"Of course dearie. Right this way. My, you are so young. You will make a beautiful bride."

"Thank you Madame," Corrine answered before being whisked into the dressing room.

As she and Meg walked back to the Opera house, Corrine's excitement quickly died. She realized with shock and sadness that her new friend, and her family would be leaving the next day.

"What time are you leaving tomorrow?"

Meg heard the sadness in Corrine's voice. Truth was, she was just as sad to leave.

"Our train leaves at eight tomorrow morning."

"I wish you could stay."

"Me too, but we've already extended our trip a week. Dimitri has to go back to work at his law firm."

"Well, at least you'll be back for the wedding, won't you?"

"Yes, that is if we're invited."

"Of course you'll be invited. You MUST be there."

"Well then. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

Early the next morning there was a tearful goodbye as Meg, Dimitri, and little Christina boarded the train that would take them home. 


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I know it's been a while since I've updated, and I'm sorry. I also know that this was to be the wedding chapter, but I feel as though that special moment needs a chapter of it's own, and shouldn't share. It will be the next chapter for sure.

Chapter 17

From Lunch to Favors

Corrine was standing on the train platform excitedly watching the train roll to a slow stop.

"Is she on this train? What if she missed it?" Corrine couldn't help but to wonder.

People were starting to pour off the train, and she was peering into the faces. Her eyes widened as she saw the young woman appear at the top of the steps.

"MEG!"

Meg heard her name and she quickly scanned the crowded platform as she stepped off the last step. Her eyes met Corrine's, and she ran to embrace her friend.

"Corrine, I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you as well. What do you say we have your luggage sent ahead, and catch up during lunch?"

"Sounds great, but will Erik mind?"

"It was his idea that I come for you, and he told me not to hurry back. Is he wonderful or what?"

She smiled as they linked arms and walked to the restaurant.

* * *

"How's Christina? Growing fast I imagine," Corrine asked as they waited for their food.

"I think she has skipped walking and went straight to running. Some days it takes all my energy to keep up with her," Meg laughed.

"Must be wonderful to be a mother and watch a child grow."

Meg didn't miss the wistfulness in her voice, and decided to quickly change the subject.

"How's the dress?"

Corrine smiled brightly.

"It's finished, and three days early as well. I made sure to give the tailor a bonus for finishing so quickly. It's beautiful, and I can't wait until you see it. It's more beautiful than the drawings. I'm having a very hard time hiding it from Erik. He almost saw it several times."

"Well, you only have five more days to hide it, and I'm dying to see it. Oh, do you know where you're going on the honeymoon?"

Corrine couldn't help but to blush at the thought.

"No, Erik won't tell me. He said this will be his wedding gift to me. All he said was to be sure to pack for a year. When I told him that I can't leave Alec for that long, he told me not to worry, and that everything's taken care of. I think your mother knows, but she won't say anything either. I guess I'll find out when we're about to leave."

"Have you decided who will give you away?"

Corrine's head jerked up.

"Give me away?"

"Yes silly, on your wedding day. Is your father..."

"He passed away," Corrine interrupted.

"I'm so sorry Corrine. Surely there's some family member that can do it."

"Alec is the only family I have."

Meg could see that the decision was bothering Corrine. Before she could say anything their food arrived, and they ate in silence.

* * *

Corrine walked to the door and knocked.

"Come on in, it's open."

Corrine took a deep shaky breath and opened the door.

"Corrine dear, how nice to see you. Come in," Mme. Giry greeted her.

Corrine walked in and sat in the chair that was offered to her.

"What is troubling you?"

"How did you know?"

"It's written on your face. Is there anyway I can help you?"

Corrine took another unsteady breath.

"I was just thinking about the time I was in the hospital. You were by my side the whole time."

Corrine tried her best to hold her tears in, but no matter how hard she tried, they started to fall anyway. Mme. Giry reached over and took her hand.

"You've been there for Alec and I more times than I can even begin to count, and..."

Corrine paused to wipe away her tears.

"As you know, my father is gone, and you've been like a mother to me. Well, I was wondering..."

She stopped, took a deep breath, and with her eyes not leaving the floor, said as quickly as she could...

"I know this isn't traditional, but it's the way I want it. I was wondering would you be willing to give me away at my wedding?"

Corrine sighed and whispered to herself. "There I did it."

Mme. Giry tried to swallow past the lump in her throat. She reached over and lifted Corrine's chin, so she could look directly in her eyes. Corrine felt the pressure on her hand tighten.

"I'd be honored Corrine."

Corrine didn't miss the tear that quickly slipped from Giry's eye.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I know some of you, not to mention names, cough Hollie cough, have been eagerly awaiting this chapter. I've worked long and hard on it, and I hope it's up to everyone's expectations. Not to worry, this is NOT the end. I still have several surprises in store for our favorite characters. ;) So, to all of my faithful readers who have been so patient... This chapter is for you.

* * *

Chapter 18

From Wedding Nightmares to Wedding Bliss

"Curses. Where did I put my left shoe?" Corrine frantically looked around the crowded room. Her bridesmaids, matron of honor, and flower girl were all ready, and was trying to help Corrine get ready as well.

"Calm down Corrine. It's by your chair where you left it," Meg, her matron of honor, quietly said hoping to calm her down.

"Do I look alright? Should I have pinned up my hair?" Corrine asked nervously.

"You look beautiful, besides I'm sure Erik won't be looking at your hair," Meg chuckled.

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT? IS IT THE DRESS? SHOULD I HAVE GOTTEN A BETTER ONE?" Corrine shouted worriedly.

"Meg, you're not helping here," her mother interrupted.

Mme. Giry took Corrine aside and grasped her hands. Her hands felt cold and clammy.

"Corrine, look at me. There's nothing to worry about. Every woman is nervous on their wedding day. Just take a deep breath, and don't worry. I promise you, as soon as you walk out there Erik will be the only one you'll see. Just keep your eyes on him, and you'll do fine."

Corrine nodded, took a deep breathe, and closed her eyes.

"Thank you," she said as she gave Mme. Giry a hug.

"I'm ready Cori," Alec yelled as he ran into the room.

Alec had obviously dressed himself. His hair was a mess, his shoes were not only untied but also on the wrong feet, his white shirt was buttoned wrong, and his tie was hanging loosely around his neck.

"ALEC!" Corrine shouted as she felt the panic return.

Only ten minutes before the ceremony began, and her brother needed some desperate help.

"Corrine, I'll look after your brother. Why don't you finish getting ready," Mme. Giry soothed the girl.

Corrine gave a grateful smile, and turned to put on her veil.

* * *

Meanwhile elsewhere in the Opera House...

"Erik if you don't stop your pacing, it's going to drive me mad," Dimitri said smiling.

"I can't help it. Do you realize that the opera house is going to be full today?"

"Don't think about it Erik. I remember when I married Meg. I was a nervous wreck. The thought that for the rest of my life I was going to be responsible for someone else besides myself frightened me to death. I'll tell you a secret though. When you see Corrine walk out, you'll forget that anyone else is there. I can promise that she will be so breathtakingly beautiful that the only thing you'll be thinking will be the honeymoon," he laughed and jabbed Erik in the arm.

The joking ceased when someone knocked on the door.

"You have ten minutes Monsieurs."

* * *

Back in the bride room...

Everyone was waiting around. Corrine was dressed, and looked beautiful. Alec looked handsome in his small tux.

"Would it be all right if I have a word alone with my brother?" Corrine asked.

"Of course. Come on let's take our places behind the stage," Meg ordered.

When everyone was gone, Corrine knelt down in front of her brother.

"Things are going to be a little different around here. You know that don't you?"

Alec simply nodded.

"We've been like two peas in a pod. It's been just the two of us for so long that this is going to take a lot to get used to. I just want you to know that no matter what, you are and forever will be my brother."

"Will you love Erik more than me?" Alec's lip quivered as his eyes brimmed with tears.

Corrine had to fight the tears. The look on his face ripped her heart to shreds.

"I love both of you, but the love I have for Erik is different than my love for you. My heart is divided into rooms. There's room for you, and there's room for Erik. I don't ever want you to feel left out or jealous of the love I have for Erik? Just because Erik and I will be married won't mean I won't spend time with you, or ignore you. I'll ALWAYS be here whenever you need me."

"Okay Cori. I love you," Alec said as he wrapped his arms around her neck, and kissed her cheek.

The hug was interrupted by Mme. Giry.

"It's time Corrine."

Corrine nodded, took her brother's hand, and led him to his place in line.

* * *

Erik was standing in front of the priest when the music started up. He turned to see Theresa and Sarah making their way onto the stage. Meg followed, and he saw the wink she gave Dimitri. Yes, he was happy that he chose to make Dimitri his best man. Then Erik's eyes fell on Alec as he slowly and carefully walked across the stage with the rings. Then his breathe caught in his throat as his eyes fell on Corrine. Her face glowed with happiness and made her look like an angel. He heard the oohs and awes run through the crowd.

Corrine and Erik locked eyes, and they weren't paying attention to the priest until he said something that made the whole crowd gasp...

"Do you Erik de Chagny take Corrine to be your wife. To honor and cherish, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for as long as you both shall live?"

Erik looked deep into Corrine's eyes;

"I do."

"And do you Corrine Elizabeth Parker take Erik to be your husband. . To honor and cherish, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for as long as you both shall live?"

Tears streamed down Corrine's face as she answered.

"I do."

"Before I finish, Erik wanted to share something. Erik?"

Erik motioned for the piano, and four men pushed the piano onto center stage. Erik sat down and motioned for Corrine to sit by him. Once she was seated he started playing.

"I wrote this song just for this exact moment. This song says it better than I can..."

"The first time I loved forever

Was when you whispered my name.

And I knew at once you loved me.

For the me of who I am.

The first time I loved forever,

I cast all else aside.

And I bid my heart to follow.

Be there no more need to hide.

And if wishes and dreams are merely

for children, and if love's a tale

for fools... I'll live the dream with you.

For all my life and forever.

There's a truth I will always know.

When my world divides and shatters,

Your love is where I'll go.

"That was beautiful Erik," Corrine whispered to him as she wiped the tears that were freely falling down her face. He helped her up, and the priest walked over to them and said,

"By the powers invested to me, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Erik raised her veil, and leaned in for the kiss. They heard the cheers ring through the room, but it was the feel of arms around their legs that made them break the kiss. Alec was hugging both of them. Erik reached down, and picked the boy up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm proud to present to you Mr and Mrs. Erik de Chagny."

Erik carried Alec with one arm, and reached down and took his wife's hand with his free hand. As they walked offstage, Corrine stopped in front of Mme. Giry. She pulled a pink rose out of her bouquet, and handed it to her. Mme. Giry tearfully took to the rose. Before she walked away, Corrine gave the woman a peck on the cheek and a hug. When Corrine pulled away, Erik walked forward and hugged his cousin as well.

* * *

A/N: The song "The First Time I Loved Forever" is by Safka Melanie. This song was the theme song to the TV series Beauty and the Beast starring Linda Hamilton and Ron Perlman. This tv series has so much in common with POTO it's scary. Gotta love guys that live in tunnels under cities. Okay, so one lives under Paris, the other New York. And they both kill to protect the women they love. Okay, enough of that. Please review. Pretty please? 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

From Receptions to Honeymoon.

As they were going to the reception, Corrine gently pulled on Erik's arm.

"Corrine, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, but I was hoping..."

The sad look on Corrine's face concerned him.

"What is it you were hoping?"

"I know we're expected at the reception, but do you suppose it would be all right to take a small trip to the cemetery?"

"Now?"

Corrine could only nod.

"Stay here, I'll let Mme. Giry know what's going on, so no one will worry."

Ten minutes later, Erik came back with a horse and carriage.

* * *

They arrived at the cemetery, and Erik helped Corrine down. She took five steps before she realized that he had planned to stay with the carriage. She turned to look at Erik.

"Please Erik. Come with me?"

Erik walked over and took her hand. What a picture this made. The two of them in their wedding clothes visiting a grave. They walked in silence until they reached the grave. She tried to think of something to say, but all words didn't seem right. What do you say when you're standing at your father's grave on your wedding day?

"Papa, I wish you were here," She whispered softly.

Her hand grasped her wedding bouquet, and she knew that in a while she'll have to toss it, but for now it was hers to do with what she wanted. She picked a red rose out of the bunch and a few tears fell on it as she kissed it. She bent over and placed it on her father's grave. She straightened and whispered...

"I love you papa."

She then turned her attention to Erik.

"I'm ready to go."

He gave her a small smile, and took her arm. Before they walked away, Erik turned back to the grave...

"I'll take care of her until my last breathe, I promise."

As soon as the words were spoken, the sun came out from behind the clouds, and shone brighter than ever.

"Do you suppose he heard us?" Corrine asked.

"I believe he's giving us his blessing," Erik whispered to her as he kissed away the tears that were streaming down her face.

* * *

The cake had been cut, bouquet tossed, and the reception was going along smoothly. Erik and Dimitri were talking quietly amongst themselves. Every once in a while, they'd glance over at Corrine and Alec and continue with their discussion. Before Corrine could get up to find out what they were talking about, Erik walked over to her. "I have a special something for Alec," he said as he knelt by the boy.

"What is it Erik?" Alec asked.

"I have a proposition for you... Your sister changed her name to mine, and I was wondering how you would feel about doing the same."

Erik saw the confused look on Corrine's face.

"You mean my name would be de Chagny too?" Alec asked.

"Yes, we can do it right now. I asked Dimitri at Christmas to bring adoption papers in case you agreed to it. It's all up to you and your sister."

"Can I Cori? Wait... If you adopted me... Would that make you my Papa?"

Erik smiled at the boy, "If you wish it."

"Please Cori? Can I please? I'd be good, and never do anything bad ever again. I promise."

"That would be a promise broken in a week or so," Corrine laughed.

"If we're going to be a family, might as well make it official. However, it's entirely up to Alec. It must be his choice," Corrine stated.

"YEA!" Alec jumped out of his seat and ran straight to Erik.

"You get to be my papa."

Erik carried the boy over to Dimitri with Corrine following close behind. After the papers were signed, Erik turned toward his guests.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention."

All talking ceased as they turned to hear what Erik had to say.

"I'd like to introduce to you my newly adopted son, Alec de Chagny."

Alec grinned at the applause and cheers that rang through the room. It just dawned on Corrine, that this day would forever be not only a wedding anniversary, but also Alec's adopted Birthday. She couldn't think of a better way for the three of them to start their new lives together.

* * *

The reception was starting to wind down.

"So, has Erik told you where you're going yet?" Meg asked

"No, he hasn't said a word. Do you know?"

"I asked my mother, but she won't say anything either. I guess you'll find out soon enough," Meg winked at her.

Erik came over greeted his wife with a kiss.

"Are we ready to go?"

Corrine took a deep breath and nodded.

"I suppose I am."

"Good, Mme Giry and Alec will be meeting us at the station with our things."

Corrine smiled.

"That's good that we get to say goodbye personally."

Erik laughed at the statement.

"What's so funny Erik?"

"You'll see."

* * *

At the station, Mme. Giry and Alec were patiently waiting for the newlyweds to arrive.

"What is all this? I didn't pack this much," Corrine stated.

"Of course not. Those are Alec and Mme. Giry's things."

Corrine was more confused than ever. Where are they going?

"Well, I couldn't take you away from your brother for a year, so I decided that he should go with us, and Mme. Giry is being paid well to be his nanny on the trip."

"Oh, Erik," Corrine said as she threw herself in his arms.

"You've thought of everything."


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: This chapter didn't turn out the way I expected, and I still haven't decided if I like the ending of this chapter. What do you think?

Chapter 20

From Plans to Jitters

Once they were on the train and settled into their seats, Corrine turned to Erik.

"Could you please tell me where we're going?"

Erik smiled.

"I think the better question would be where are we NOT going."

Corrine gave him a curious look.

"Ok then, where are we NOT going?"

Erik laughed out loud.

"I'll tell you. We're going to take this train to Italy, then to Austria, Germany, Sweden, Then we'll get on a ship and sail to England, then take a train to Scotland, then we'll sail to Ireland, China, Japan, and then to Israel, then from there to North America, and then back."

By the time he was finished telling her, her jaw was dropped in amazement.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Then it wouldn't have been a surprise now would it?"

"But what about the Opera house?"

"Don't worry about that, I have given clear instructions on how it should be ran while I'm away."

"You never seem to amaze me. I have an idea... Alec?"

Alec looked away from the window and at his sister.

"Yes, Cori?"

"I have a special assignment for you."

"I have to go to school on this trip?"

Corrine laughed,

"Yes, this will be a perfect learning experience for you. I want you to learn at least one sentence in the language of the places we'll be going."

Alec groaned and looked at Erik for help.

"Sorry, Alec, Erik won't help you. I take learning very seriously, and I want you to do this for me. I also want you to bring home one unique item from each place as well."

"Like what Cori?"

"It can be anything, as long as it's something you can only find in those places."

"Cori, that's going to be too hard."

"I think it will be very easy, besides you'll have Mme. Giry to help you. Now what's your assignment?"

"To learn one sentence in each language, and to bring home things from the places we're going to visit."

Corrine smiled her approval.

"Alec, finding things to bring home will be quite easy," Erik stated.

"Why is that Erik?"

"Because I gave Mme. Giry money for you to spend."

"How much?"

"Enough to buy you anything you want. Don't be afraid to spend it all. I'll give her more at each country we'll be visiting."

Alec's eyes lit up.

"Really?"

Erik nodded.

Alec jumped out of his seat and hugged Erik.

"Thank you Papa.."

* * *

They arrived in Italy before nightfall, and they quickly checked into the hotel. Once they were settled into their rooms, the four of them decided to get something to eat. They found a cozy restaurant nearby and ate a leisurely dinner.

Corrine found it extremely difficult to eat. She didn't want to draw attention to herself, so she managed to choke down a couple bites. No one seemed to notice how her hands trembled. She didn't dare pick up her glass. That would've been a dead give away. She hid her nervousness very well. All too soon it was time to go back to the hotel.

She seemed to slow with each step, and her heart was pounding a mile a minute. She may have gotten by with it during dinner, but now they were going back to their rooms.

As Mme. Giry went to open her and Alec's room, Corrine stopped them.

"Alec, why don't you come over to our room, and I'll read you a story?"

Erik threw her a confused look, but she ignored him.

"Cori, I'm sleepy. I want to go to bed."

"It will only be a short story."

"Tell me one tomorrow ok?"

Corrine took a deep breath.

"Ok, Alec."

Erik opened their door, and held it open for her.

She took another deep breath, and with all the courage she could muster, walked in.

She jumped when she heard the door close behind her. She felt dizzy, so she closed her eyes.

"Breathe, Corrine, Breathe," she thought to herself.

"Why don't you get ready for bed, it's been a long day," Erik whispered in her ear.

At the feel of his breath on her ear, she jumped again.

"Yes, you're right," Corrine stated.

She went over to her suitcase, grabbed her nightgown, and headed for the bathroom.

Her hands trembled as she shook the nightgown loose, and pulled it over her head. She felt the tears threatening to fall, but she knew that if she gave in to them, they'd never stop.

"Stop it this instant Corrine. This is my wedding night, I should be happy," she thought to herself.

"If I'm supposed to be so happy, then why am I so terrified? I know why... I have no idea what am I to expect? What does he expect from me? What if I disappoint him?"

Before she could stop them, tears fell from her eyes. She felt her back against the door, so she slid to the floor. She sat there with her knees tucked under her chin, and quietly let the tears flow.

* * *

Erik was pacing the floor waiting for his bride to come out. He decided to give her a few more minutes before checking on her. Sure he was nervous, but not nearly to the extent of Corrine. Finally he walked over to the door and gave a gentle knock.

The gentle knock jerked Corrine's thoughts back to the present, and made her feel more panicky than before.

"Corrine? Are you all right in there?" Erik couldn't keep the concern out of his voice.

Corrine quickly wiped the tears, and took a ragged breath.

"Yes, Erik I'll be out in a few minutes."

Erik heard a small tremor in her voice.

"Just nervous," Erik thought to himself.

Corrine washed her face and slowly opened the door. Erik's gaze swept over her lovingly. His heart jumped a beat when he saw her red eyes and puffy cheeks. Erik walked over and pulled her into his embrace. He could feel her shudder, and noticed that she was crying again. He sighed and kissed the top of her head.

"Tell me," he pleaded softly.

"I... I... I've never..." Corrine couldn't tell him.

"Never been with a man," Erik answered for her with a sigh.

He felt her nod, and held her a little tighter.

"I'm frightened Erik," she whispered.

"Corrine, I would never hurt you, or force you to do anything you're not ready for. We have our whole lives together, and I'm putting this in your hands. It's your decision. When you feel it's right, you'll be the one in charge. I promise you that."

Corrine sighed, and returned Erik's hug.

"I'm tired, would it be alright if we go to sleep?"

"Of course my dear."

Corrine got into bed, and felt Erik join her in the bed. Her heart felt like it would pound right out of her chest when she felt Erik cuddle up to her. Before they knew it, they were both fast asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N I know it's been years since I've updated, but I'm now back online and plan on finishing this. To those that are still with me THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE. I hope I didn't lose any readers. If you're a new reader, WELCOME and I would suggest you read "Where the Hurt Is" first, and hope you enjoy this...

Chapter 21

From Doctors to Loss

It had been 6 months since the wedding, and Corrine soon realized that her fears of intimacy was in the past. She was now wondering why on earth she was so fearful that first night.

The countries they had visited were so beautiful and even Alec loved learning bits of the languages. Before too long they found themselves in London, England...

"Erik, if you don't mind, I'm going to take a walk this morning", Corrine said as she brushed her hair.

"Do you wish for me to come with you?" Erik asked as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around his wife.

"No, I want to go alone. I thought maybe you and Alec could spend some time alone together. We haven't been able to spend as much time with him as we should. Thank goodness 'Mamma Giry is with us", Corrine stated as she used the nickname she came up with shortly after they left Paris.

Erik nodded and said "Perhaps Madame Giry would like to have to some time by herself as well. I'm sure it's not easy keeping up with a 6 year old like that. Perhaps Alec would enjoy a day in the park."

Corrine kissed Erik's cheek and said "He will love it. I'll be home in a couple hours."

* * *

"1257, 1259, 1261" Corrine read out loud trying to find the address. This was something she had been saving her money for ever since her brother was born, and the excitement was overwhelming....

"1275. Here it is." Corrine took a deep breath before opening the door.

The waiting room was empty. She went to the reception desk, and a young woman was sitting behind the desk. She smiled brightly at Corrine before asking

"How can I help you?"

"I'm here to see Dr Burk."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No, I do not." Corrine sighed.

"Take a seat and I'll check and see if he can see you now."

"Thank you," Corrine said before walking to the nearest chair.

Only a few minutes went by when an older gentleman came out.

He walked over to Corrine, and shook her hand.

"I'm Dr Burk, how can I help you?"

"Actually it's my brother that needs your help. I heard you are one of the best surgeons, and I was hoping you could help him."

"I see. Tell me about your brother."

"He was born with a cleft lip, and I've been saving money for years to have it fixed."

The doctor slowly smiled.

"Bring him to my office tomorrow afternoon and I'll take a look at him."

"Thank you so much Dr Burk," Corrine said beaming.

* * *

Corrine walked into their hotel suite to find that she beat Alec and Erik back. She knew that it was still early so she decided to go to the park and find them. As she walked down the street toward the park she was trying to think of a way to break the news to both Alec and Erik about her visit to the doctor.

When she spotted Alec and Erik in the park, she forgot about the doctor, because the sight in front of her was the cutest... Erik and Alec flying kites. Alec spotted his sister and immediately lost his hold of the kite, which made Erik take a mad jump to catch it before it flew away. Corrine was still laughing as Alec threw his arms around her.

Erik walked over to them out of breath.

"You seem to be in a good mood. Want to let us in on why you are so happy?" He asked as he swooped Alec onto his shoulder.

"You will find out at……" Corrine stopped mid sentence and her face turned white as a ghost.

"Cori? What is it?" Erik asked worriedly.

Alec had noticed who Corrine was looking at and began to whimper as he climbed into Erik's arms and hid his face.

"Take Alec and get out of here… NOW;" Corrine said panic stricken.

"Why?" Erik asked as he turned to see what she was looking at.

That's when he saw her. She looked older, and her hair had a bit more gray, but it was her. Erik could feel his anger starting to boil. How DARE this woman come into their lives again, and how dare she be able to bring fear into his family. He started toward her, but felt Corrine's hand grab his arm.

"No, I'll handle this," she said without taking her eyes off this woman.

The woman spotted her at that moment and stared in surprise and disgust.

"No, we will all handle this as a family once and for all," Erik said as he placed his hand on top of her own.

Together they walked across the street to confront this woman.

"Hello mother," Corrine said coldly.

"I see you still have that thing with you. I told you years ago he would be better off in an institution."

Corrine quickly tightened her grip on Erik's hand. Whether it was to keep her temper in control or to control Erik's she didn't know. More than likely a little of both..

"Alec and I are doing well mother. Oh, have you met my husband?" she coldly said.

Her mother's look of disgust was plain to see. Before she could say anymore, Erik gently said

"Corrine, I believe we need to get Alec back now."

Corrine's attention went directly to her little brother who was sobbing hysterically into Erik's shoulder.

"Of course dear, we must get our little boy home where it's safe from evil strangers. Goodbye mother."

Without waiting for an answer the family of three turned around and headed back to the hotel.

"Cori?"

"Yes Alec" Corrine answered

"If I told you something will you promise not to get mad?"

"Of course I won't get mad."

"You won't get mad either right Erik?"

"I won't be mad. What is it?"

"I wet my pants. Do you still love me?," he whispered as he started crying.

Erik wasn't surprised since he felt the boy shivering out of fear, and later felt his shirt getting wet.

"Of course we still love you," Corrine stated as she kissed her brother's cheek.

"You will have time to take a bath before dinner," Erik added.

* * *

Later that evening as they were waiting for their food at the restaurant, Erik remembered that Corrine had some news for them.

"Before we were so rudely interrupted this afternoon, you were about to give us some news," Erik stated.

"Oh, yes. Tomorrow afternoon Alec and I are going to see Doctor Burk."

Erik scowled. "For?"

Corrine took a deep breath and quickly took a drink of water before explaining.

"I can't promise anything, but Dr Burk thinks he can….." Corrine stopped and and took a quick glance at her brother before spelling…

"F-I-X his L-I-P"

"What makes you think his L-I-P needs F-I-X-I-N-G?" Erik spelled back.

The stony tone in his voice shocked Corrine. She never thought Erik would dislike the idea so much. She thought he'd be happy for him, but she was obviously mistaken.

"Why shouldn't it be F-I-X-E-D if it can be? It would do him so much good."

Alec had been busy looking around, and just realized they were discussing him.

"What are you saying about me?" Alec piped up.

"Erik we will discuss this later when little ears aren't around," Corrine stated coldly

"Yes, we will," Erik replied equally coldly.

The rest of the dinner was spent in silence.

* * *

"Why don't you want Alec to see this doctor?" Corrine asked as she readied herself for bed

"I don't like the idea Corrine. You went behind my back and didn't discuss this with me. We promised each other that we would make disicions together. Remember?"

"Erik, this is something I have been saving my money for years for."

"You could have TOLD me. We could have worked this out together."

"I wanted this to be MY gift to him. You have given us so much, and I couldn't ask for you to pay for an operation for him."

"Cori, I really don't like the idea of him getting his face operated on."

"Why? Is it because you would be jealous that he would be normal, or is it because he won't be like YOU?" She asked with her arms crossed.

That last question made Erik angry.

"YOU THINK I WANT HIM TO BE LIKE ME? YOU THINK I ONLY LIKE HIM BECAUSE OF HIS LIP? IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK? BECAUSE IF IT IS, YOU DON'T KNOW ME AT ALL. I WOULD DO ANYTHING TO KEEP HIM FROM THE HORRORS I HAVE LIVED THROUGH," he shouted.

Corrine knew she had crossed the line, but it was too late to apologize, for Erik left the room with the slamming of the door. Corrine fell onto the bed crying.

Alec heard the yelling, and saw Erik storm out down the hallway. He quietly walked to his sister's door and listened. He heard crying. He knocked, but she didn't answer, so he gently opened the door.

"Cori?" Alec said as he tiptoed toward his crying sister.

She didn't answer her brother, just continued to cry. Alec climbed into bed with her and rubbed her back until she finally stopped crying. He could tell by her even breathing and the occasional small sobs that she had fallen asleep. Alec kissed Corrine's cheek, gently climbed out of the bed and left the room. Once he closed the door he decided to sit at the doorway until Erik came back.

* * *

A couple hours later after Erik had calmed down, he decided to go back to his room and apologize to Corrine. As he rounded the corner, he found Alec sitting in front of his and Corrine's room. The frown on Alec's face told him something was bothering him.

"Hello young man," Erik tried to say with as much cheerfulness as he could.

"Erik, you made Cori cry," he said matter of factly as he quickly got to his feet and put his hands on his hips.

Erik sighed "I know, and I'm going to talk to her."

"I think you need to say I'm sorry."

"You're right Alec. I do need to apologize."

"Are you going to wake her up and say it now? Or wait till tomorrow? I think you need to tell her now."

"Ok Alec, I'll tell her now."

"Good."

Alec moved away and let him pass by.

"Oh, Erik?"

"What is it?"

"Don't ever make my sister cry again. All right?"

"I will try very hard not to."

"Good night Erik. I love you," Alec said as he gave Erik a hug.

"Good night, love you too."

He entered the room to find Corrine asleep. Her tear streaked face tugged at his heart. "How could I be so cruel to hurt her like that?" He asked himself.

He leaned down and kissed her lips. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Erik? I'm so sorry Erik. I should never had said those aweful things to you. Please forgive me?" She cried as she wrapped her arms around Erik's neck begging for forgiveness.

"I am sorry too. I should never have yelled at you like that. You didn't deserve that," he said as he returned the hug.

"I have been doing a lot of thinking, and I want to go with you when you take Alec to this doctor. I want to meet and talk with him to make sure he is a decent honest man," Erik said.

"Of course you can come with us, and I will never again do anything behind your back again."

* * *

The next afternoon they found themselves inside the doctor's office waiting to be called back…

"Alec de Chagny?" the nurse called.

Alec, Erik and Corrine stood as one.

"The doctor is running a little late and will be here shortly. Today's Thursday and it's his volunteer day," she apologized.

The three sat back down. Corrine and Erik exchanged confused looks. "Volunteer day?" Erik asked.

Corrine just shrugged and started to make up a game to occupy her brother. An hour later Dr Burk rushed in.

"I'm so sorry you had to wait. The orphans at the orphan home are always needing a doctor it seems. Other doctors don't want to treat them saying that they need the money. I on the other hand don't mind treating children for free. Please follow me to my office,"

Corrine, Erik, and Alec followed the dr into his office. The office was sparingly furnished with just a desk and a couple chairs. The Dr took a seat behind the desk.

"So, you must be Alec," he stated as he motioned Alec to sit on his lap."

Alec automatically took a likening to this doctor. He was nothing like the doctors he's seen. This doctor actually smiled and felt like a grandfather.

"Yes sir, I'm Alec. How do you do Sir," Alec replied while offering his hand to be shaken.

"You are a very polite child. I wish more children were as polite as you. At least you didn't kick me like one of the children I had to treat this morning. I think I'll have a bruise for a week. But enough about me, tell me Alec, what's your favorite color?"

For close to a half an hour the doctor and Alec were in a deep conversation.

"Alec it has been a great pleasure talking to you, but I need to talk to your sister for a few minutes "I know if you go to the receptionist behind the desk, she has a sweet for you. I only give them out to my favorite children," he winked at Alec.

Alec jumped off the doctor's lap and walked out of the room. Corrine grabbed Erik's hand. This was it. The time she discovers if Alec can be helped.

The doctor sat back in his chair, folded his hands in front of him, and smiled at Erik and Corrine.

"I am pleased to know that he doesn't have too much difficulty speaking, and yes, I do believe I can help him. However, I can't perform the operation until next April."

"That's six months away," Corrine explained.

"If I can get him in sooner, I will let you know. Don't worry about arrangements. I can arrange for you to stay at the Orphan home during the operation, which is next door to the hospital. You will be close to Alec, your meals will be free, and you won't have to worry about paying for a room somewhere."

"That's very kind of you, and we accept," Erik stated.

"That is great news. It's been a pleasure talking to you," the doctor said as he stood up.

"Thank you for everything," Corrine said as she shook the doctor's hand.

They found Alec telling a story to the receptionist, and the receptionist laughing. Once he saw Corrine and Erik he jumped out of his chair.

"Cori, I got a licorice," he explained as he held up the black candy.

"That's great," Corrine smiled as she nodded to the nurse.

* * *

They went back to the hotel only to find Madame Giry in tears.

"What's happened?" Corrine asked worriedly.

Madame Giry wiped her tears and looked at Alec.

"Alec, please be a dear and play quietly in your room until we come get you," Corrine gently said.

Alec knew something bad had happened, so he nodded and went to the room he shared with Madame Giry.

Erik opened the door and stood aside as Corrine assisted M. Giry into the room. She sat on the edge of the bed and Corrine sat beside her holding her hand. Corrine waited until Erik took a seat in front of them before asking….

"What's wrong?"

Madame Giry could only hold out the telegram as she cried. Corrine took it, and couldn't help the sob that escaped. She shook her head and handed the note to Erik. He read outloud….

Dear Madame,

I am sorry to inform you. daughter and son-in-law killed in an accident. Child fine. Sent to Opera house in Paris. Will arrive shortly.

Erik looked at the date, "May 1" That was shortly after the wedding. It took close to 6 months for the telegram to find it's way to them.

"My Meg, my little Meg. I have to go home," Madame Giry wailed.

"We will pack for you," Corrine stated as she got up to go pack.

Erik grabbed her hand.

"How upset would you be if we went home with her?" he asked.

The concerned look in his eyes touched her.

"Actually I was getting ready to suggest the same," Corrine answered gently.

'No, no. You two shouldn't cut your honeymoon short for me. I can go alone," Madame Giry stated as she got ahold of herself.

"They were our friends too," Corrine stated.

"Besides, you are in no condition to be traveling that far alone. We will all go," Erik boldly said.

"I'll go tell Alec to start packing," Corrine said as she left the room..


End file.
